Perfectos incompatibles
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo, de defectos que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo y sin saberlo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles. -SunMacDash- Humanizado
1. Perfecto incomprendido

**_¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo estoy bien por si se lo preguntan, algo deprimido, pero a la vez porque estas depresiones me motivan a escribir. Bueno, les aviso que esta historia no sera muy larga, espero unos cinco o seis capítulos, pero espero hacerlos lo mas dramáticos que pueda ya que me encantan mucho los celos y el drama._**

 ** _Bueno, os recomiendo escuchen una canción romántica triste para este capitulo, se los recomiendo._**

 ** _No dire mas, sólo espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla._**

 **Yo no soy dueño de MLP, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.**

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

* * *

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_**

" _Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"_

 _ **1.- Perfecto incomprendido**_

Ese día no había ido a la escuela; la idea de atarearse con problemas matemáticos y bordes resúmenes de historia de lugares que probablemente jamás visitaría se le hizo simplemente absurda. Por eso ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama, con la ropa usual que llevaría al colegio y con la mochila tirada a unos metros de su posición.

Big Macintosh no era alguien que huyera de los problemas y generalmente sus preocupaciones, aunque vanas, eran contadas. La situación económica familiar, la educación que su abuela y el mismo dieron a sus hermanas menores, las típicas preocupaciones del futuro y nada más. Las pensaba, buscaba las posibles opciones para resolver los problemas y preocupaciones y con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, los resolvía; no le daba vueltas.

Sin embargo y pese a todo, su mundo había dado varios giros de miles de grados que ni siquiera se esforzaba por calcular. ¿La razón? Simple, tenía nombre y rostro, y a diferencia de todos los problemas, preocupaciones y pesares, este detalle en particular, no se podía resolver pensando con diferentes puntos de vista ni haciendo un plan de ataque.

No. Era simple y llanamente imposible creer que se hubiera enamorado de una de las chicas más populares del Canterlot High School pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? Casi toda la población masculina del colegio (por no decir todos) babeaba por alguna de las heroínas, ya fuera la misteriosa Twilight o sus demás amigas, en la que destacaba su hermana, Applejack.

Y ahí estaba el meollo del asunto. Una de las integrantes de dicho grupo había atrapado su atención de una forma increíble e impensable, incluso antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta de aquella atracción que sentía por la fémina. Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

La observaba en los pasillos entre las clases o al jugar futbol en los entrenamientos. Rainbow Dash se había convertido sin planearlo y contra su voluntad, en aquella chica que, como si de imán se tratase, le hacía querer correr hacia ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla frente a todos sin insoportable nada más.

Claro que, por muy matador que eso fuera, no lo salvaría de una tremenda cachetada y probable golpe por parte de la deportista, además de que jamás se le volvería a acercar en toda su vida.

Por eso mismo ahora se encontraba tirado en su cama, sin la más mínima intención de acudir a la escuela a quebrarse la cabeza con tonterías, porque en este momento no tenía cabeza para pensar.

Esa chica de cabello multicolor le había robado la cabeza y el corazón y él nunca tuvo posibilidad de defenderse. Pero no fue solo por su increíble belleza o su tenacidad, por sus increíbles ojos violetas que deberían ser increíblemente raros y a la mismo tiempo, las joyas más hermosas que pudiera haber visto.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Rainbow Dash no sólo era un paquete de virtudes. Ella también tenía defectos que empequeñecían considerablemente a la par de sus virtudes, pero que simplemente no se podían obviar. Todo lo que ella tenía, bueno y malo, conformaban a la Rainbow Dash que lo tenía al borde de la locura y el delirio.

Desde su innata habilidad para el deporte, hasta su fanfarronería y orgullo al presumir de ello; desde su poca paciencia hasta aquella capacidad para estar siempre ahí, apoyando con sus presencia a sus más cercanos amigos.

Rainbow Dash no lo había atrapado solo por las cosas buenas que poseía. Poco a poco, sin proponérselo y el, incapaz de responder, cayó en la rutina de la observación, maravillándose poco y más por aquellos descubrimientos que realizaba día con día.

Por eso casi se vuelve loco cuando comenzó a sentir aquella sensación en su estómago, como si tuviera los exámenes finales justo después de comer en la gran barbacoa de la familia Apple. Desafortunadamente, este malestar no se remediaba con los medicamentos de la enfermería. Tal vez fuera una indigestión, tal vez solo fuera pasajero, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

Notó, con algo de desconfianza, que el síntoma aparecía cuando la veía, cuando a lo lejos, desde su salón la veía en el campo de futbol dándole una paliza al equipo rival o, simplemente por el hecho de pensar en ella.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Consultó libros, películas, novelas, de todo para tener alguna idea del significado de sus síntomas.

Cabe mencionar, su investigación no arrojó los resultados esperados. Todo llevaba a un posible (imposible) embarazo o a una enfermedad terminal. Entonces, viendo el infructuoso resultado, decidió preguntar a alguien que tuviera más experiencia.

Jamás olvidaría la vergüenza de verse a sí mismo preguntando a su abuela sobre aquel misterioso malestar del estómago ni la respuesta cruda y sin anestesia que ella le diera.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

Había esperado ese día a que ninguna de sus hermanas se hallara en casa para poner en práctica su plan. Era simple, sencillo y a prueba de errores: bajaría, hablaría con su abuela sobre "el problema de un amigo" y listo, tendría una sabia respuesta que, esperaba, no lo condujera a una muerte segura o peor, un embarazo.

Entonces, sabiendo que Applejack había salido con su novio a quien sabe dónde y que Apple Bloom fue a hacer tarea a casa de una de sus amigas, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hasta el piso inferior.

Buscó en la sala y posteriormente en la cocina sin hallarla. No sabía la razón, pero con cada segundo las ansias aumentaban y lo ponían nervioso como jamás se había sentido, era una experiencia nueva y a la vez atemorizante.

—Oh Big Mac, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó ella entrando a la casa.

Al parecer había estado afuera, en el pórtico de la casa tejiendo como usualmente lo hacía. —¿Puedo hablar contigo abuela? La abuela Smith lo miró curiosa. Si Big Mac quería hablar de algo con tal seriedad, definitivamente se trataba de algo grande. Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que su nieto tuvo una charla seria con ella.

Ella asintió y le instó a seguirla. Bic Macintosh la siguió hasta la cocina donde tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa que adornaba el lugar. Vio como la abuela se acercaba a la estufa y prendía el fuego para calentar un poco de té.

El, sentado en donde estaba, no pudo evitar sentir aquella desesperación que lo embargaba. Su abuela notó esa acción y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era aquello que preocupaba a su querido nieto a tal punto de desesperarlo.

—Bien pequeño —dijo ella al depositar una humeante taza de té frente a él. —¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Big Mac se tensó. Su infalible plan ya no parecía tan bueno llegado a este punto. Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Una vez más lo volvió a intentar pero fue el mismo resultado. De repente sentía la boca increíblemente seca y la sed se hizo espacio en su mente.

Dio un gran sorbo a su té aún caliente y antes de poder saborear la deliciosa infusión lo escupió de golpe al sentir su lengua escocer.

—¡Big Mac! —gritó su abuela acercándole una jarra de agua que bebió a grandes sorbos intentando disminuir la sensación quemante de su boca.

Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y se topó con mirada expectante de su abuela quien en silencio le preguntaba todo aquello que quería hablar. Sabía que él se encontraba nervioso y eso no hacía sino incrementar su curiosidad.

—Creo… creo que estoy enfermo —dijo finalmente sin mirarla.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Big Mac?

Big Mac se quedó en silencio unos segundos, intentando reconocer cada una de las sensaciones que le invadían. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía cuando la veía a lo lejos? ¿Cuándo escuchaba su voz o cuando simplemente alguien mencionaba su nombre frente a él?

—A veces me siento feliz —comenzó. —Pero después me siento triste… y, cuando la veo, me duele la panza, como si hubiera comido mucho o no hubiera comido nada y, cuando la veo, mi lengua se traba y sólo quiero huir y esconderme.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había dejado llevar y cuando esperaba escuchar el llanto de su abuela al creerlo casi muerto, escuchó la risa suave que le intrigó en sobremanera.

—Oh Big Mac —dijo después de parar su risa. —Cuando me pediste hablar tan serio, pensé lo peor. Creí que estabas metido en un gran problema, pero me alegro que no haya sido así.

—¿No es malo? —preguntó el inocentemente.

—Claro que no mi niño —respondió tomando la palma de su mano entre las suyas. —Lo que sientes es fácil de responder, cariño.

—¿Y qué es lo que tengo?

—Estás enamorado.

Cuando planeó toda esta charla minutos antes, supuso o quiso creer que el resultado no sería tan grave, pero al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de la boca de su abuela, lo único que quiso pensar es que prefería la enfermedad terminal a estar enamorado de esa chica.

—… ¿qué?— balbuceó atónito.

La abuela Smith sonrió enternecida. Por mucho tiempo creyó que moriría antes de ver al imperturbable nieto suyo enamorarse, pero la vida le sonreía. Big Mac presentaba los síntomas comunes del enamoramiento y por el brillo que alcanzó a vislumbrar en sus ojos, pudo notar que era real.

En verdad esperaba que le fuera bien.

—Estás enamorado, Big Mac —sentenció ella. —Cuando la vez te sientes nervioso, te sudan las manos y sientes mariposas del tamaño de zopilotes en tu estómago. Cuando habla, su voz te parece tan dulce podrías escucharla por el resto de tu vida y cuando ella te sonríe, crees que podrías morir ahí mismo, porque no hay nada mejor que eso.

Big Mac golpeó su frente contra la mesa pensando que estaba muy jodido.

Sentía todo eso y más aún.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

Tal vez sólo fuera el hecho de querer evitar esa respuesta, aunque en el fondo ya la conocía. Tal vez fuera solamente la reticencia a un cambio tan drástico en su vida, pues con esa cruda y cruel verdad, todo a su alrededor era completamente diferente.

Su tiempo había cambiado tan drásticamente en un golpe tan rápido y profundo que se sintió sobrepasado. Sus días, horas y minutos ya no le pertenecían en absoluto, la dueña era aquella hermosa chica de ojos violeta y cabello arcoíris que aparecía en su mente a cada momento, ya fuese despierto en una bella ilusión o en sus más profundos sueños donde la esperanza era tan real que la podía tocar.

Pero esa era la razón por la que odiaba sentirse así. Tan perdido y a la vez tan vacío, envuelto en una bruma de sentimientos que, hasta ese momento fueron desconocidos para él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus sentimientos fueran increíblemente grandes y reales, hacerlos llegar era una tarea más que imposible. No porque no pudiera decírselo, sino simplemente por la simple razón de que no serían correspondidos.

Rainbow Dash jamás miraría a alguien como él, siendo que ella era tan especial, tan hermosa y dinámica, nunca podría fijarse en alguien tan monótono como él. Era imposible que lo viera como algo más que el hermano mayor de su amiga.

Así, conociendo la causa de su pesar, decidió hacer lo más razonable: la olvidaría. Ocultaría esa tracción en lo más profundo de su ser y viviría como si nada jamás hubiese pasado. La vería, la saludaría y hablaría con ella como siempre, como una conocida más.

Aunque con cada una de esas acciones se sintiera morir al saberla tan cerca y tan lejos de su alcance.

Pero era lo correcto y lo más inteligente; así se evitaría el hecho de estar pensando todo el tiempo en ella y de sufrir aquel cruel rechazo. Sabía que sería difícil, los libros y películas habían dejado en claro que olvidar llevaba su tiempo y costaba mucho trabajo, pero el tiempo hacia su trabajo.

Entonces, con esa idea en mente se dio a la tarea de olvidar. Cuando era la hora del entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, cambiaba su asiento para no ver hacia el exterior y cuando la veía a lo lejos, tomaba otra dirección con el fin de evitarla. Escuchar su nombre, pese a que le hacía querer sonreír, se obligaba a pensar en algo que le desagradara, como la aburrida clase de historia o los increíblemente fáciles, pero a la vez tediosos problemas de matemáticas.

Incluso hizo una lista de defectos en los que tuvo que estarse quebrando la cabeza más de una hora para siquiera completar una decena. Y cada vez que la veía o escuchaba, sacaba su lista y como un salvavidas se aferraba a ella, intentando encontrar algo que le desagradara lo suficiente para olvidarla por completo.

Pero no fue posible. Era imposible para él encontrar algo lo suficientemente malo para olvidarla o dejarla de querer. Tal vez su sentimiento fuera demasiado caprichoso para verlo, pero los defectos de Rainbow Dash, aunque bastos, eran pequeños ante él. Su orgullo y terquedad no hacían sino quererla un poco más, su impaciencia o su fácil capacidad para enfadarse no impedían que su sentimiento prevaleciera victorioso ante cada intento. Su impulsividad, su indiferencia ante algunas cosas, su irresponsabilidad ante otras, todo ello palidecía en comparación con cada una de sus virtudes.

Así descubrió que su sentimiento era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Por fin había comprendido que la palabra "querer" no comprendía a todo su sentir y que, por más que quisiera, tendría que vivir con el secreto que su corazón pugnaba por dejar salir y su mente encerraba.

La amaba o creía hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido así, por eso no podía asegurarlo, pero si ese sentimiento por el que su corazón latía no era amor, entonces definitivamente no sabía que era.

Unos quedos toques en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche y noto con algo de sorpresa que era cerca de medio día. Sin sentirlo, había pasado casi cinco horas inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—¿Big Mac? —preguntó la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta. —¿Estas bien?

Applejack recargaba su mano sobre la puerta de madera. Había pedido permiso para salir de clases al saber que su hermano faltó a clases. Big Macintosh jamás faltaba a clases a menos que no pudiera caminar o estuviera a punto de morir. Cuando recibió la noticia por parte de su abuela acudió rauda y llena de preocupación.

—¿No estabas en clases? —pregunto Big Macintosh abriendo la puerta.

Ella lo miró curiosa, no parecía enfermo e incluso estaba vestido como si fuera a la escuela.

—Sí, pero la abuela me dijo que no fuiste a clases. Pensé que te sentías mal.

—No pasa nada —dijo el adentrándose en su habitación y cerrando la puerta frente a ella.

Big Mac se sentía mal, no sólo por su amor imposible, sino porque su familia también lo notaba triste, apagado, deprimido. No quería verlas así, pero no podía evitarlo. La mejor sonrisa falsa que podía hacer era detectada al segundo por su hermana y su abuela, quien lo conocía tanto, solo con ver su mirada notaba su tristeza. Y, desafortunadamente para él, aun no sabía cómo ocultar la mirada.

Applejack observó detenidamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano sin moverse. Desde hace tiempo había notado lo anormalmente silencioso que Big Macintosh se encontrara. Nadie notaria tal cambio más que su familia y Big Mac había cambiado desde hace algunos meses. No conocía la razón y admitía que al principio lo adjudico a algo normal, después de todo, los adolescentes tendían a cambiar su forma de ser con facilidad; pudiera ser que Big Macintosh se volviera más cerrado aún.

Pero no solo se había vuelto más silencioso. Su forma de ser había cambiado a tal punto que se había llegado a preocupar. Ahora era más misterioso y esquivo, volteaba la mirada al hablar y ya no las regañaba ni a ella o a Apple Bloom por alguna irresponsabilidad.

Sin embargo, por muy preocupada que se encontrase, no conocía a su hermano mayor como quisiera. Big Macintosh era un misterio incluso para ella y eso la hacía sentirse culpable. Él la conocía más que nadie, la había cuidado y apostaba que ayudo a la abuela Smith a cambiarle los pañales. Big Mac la había criado en ausencia de sus padres, sacrifico su infancia para ayudar a la abuela y criarlas a ambas. Y ella le había pagado olvidándose de el para estar con sus amigas.

¿Qué tantos misterios y preocupaciones ocultaría su hermano? ¿Qué tan solo estaría?

—¿Big Mac? —llamó ella y en respuesta escucho un "Mmmhh" que sólo hizo aumentar su tristeza. Big Mac quería estar solo. —Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿verdad? La abuela y yo estamos aquí.

No escuchó respuesta, pero sabía que la había escuchado. Dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha y una sensación de tristeza inundándole el pecho. Big Macintosh estuvo con ellas siempre que le necesitaron y ella, egoístamente lo había dejado solo.

—Hey, Applejack —dijo el chico pelinaranja abriendo la puerta.

Applejack volteó la mirada sorprendida al no esperar que la llamara.

El guardó silencio unos segundos para después soltar un suspiro. Applejack lo miró curiosa, ¿Por qué Big Mac se veía tan exasperado?

—…¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

Big Macintosh la vio sonreír radiante, sabía que la había preocupado, a todas. Tal vez era momento de pedir un poco más de ayuda en este tema que desconocía tanto y que le estaba causando horribles dolores de cabeza.

 **Continuara**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Admito que esta historia es, en parte, para compensar un oneshot que lei con la esperanza de leer un RainbowMac y que al final no fue, por poco lloro.**

 **Bueno, espero lo hallan disfrutado. Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale? ¡Cuidence mucho!**

 **Atte. Aspros**


	2. Perfecto Problema

**Eh aquí el segundo capitulo de la historia. Es curioso que a cada momento, esto parecerá mas largo de lo que planeaba. Ah bueno, siempre el pensado que las historias largas son mejores.**

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

* * *

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_**

" _Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"_

 **2.- Perfecto problema**

Pasó los últimos cuarenta minutos intentando no dormirse en la soporífera clase de historia. Fue una tarea titánica de realizar, las pestañas se cerraban al compás del minutero del reloj en la pared y los bostezos incontrolables atacaban su boca sin compasión alguna.

Si no fuera por su amiga Rarity quien, con sutiles llamados de atención o pequeñas patadas a su silla, desde el comienzo de la clase se hubiera quedado completamente inconsciente, siendo claro que el profesor la habría regañado por los grandes ronquidos.

No es que la materia no fuera de su agrado, bueno, en realidad no era de su agrado, sin embargo debía admitir que no era la única razón por la cual su cabeza estuviera amenazando con golpear cada dos minutos la tabla de madera que tenía por mesa. Seguramente sería un espectáculo digno de vergüenza y algo que no quería recordar durante toda su vida estudiantil.

Sin embargo y aunque no lo quisiera admitir ni a sí misma, algo mas había rondado su mente la noche anterior, algo lo suficientemente grande y perturbador para mantenerla en vela hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En estos momentos se lamentaba mucho el haber pensado en tales tonterías ya que gracias a eso, ahora su cuello estaba amenazando con sufrir una lesión por cada una de las cabeceadas que estaba dando.

Dio una nueva cabeceada y el sueño se le quitó de golpe al ver los ojos del profesor sobre ella. Su posición encorvada cambio y su mirada, antes somnolienta, se volvió lo más despierta posible. Durante unos segundos el miedo a ser reprendida o peor, que le hiciera alguna pregunta que no podría responder la invadió.

Lo observó desafiante, instándolo a preguntar y al mismo tiempo, intentando mostrase segura. Pocos segundos después el profesor volteó la mirada una vez más y continuó la clase. Rainbow suspiró por enésima ocasión, una vez más había escapado.

Sin embargo, ahora el sueño se había escapado y lo único que le quedaba era escuchar la aburrida clase de historia y esperar a que la campana tocara el momento de la salida.

Recargó su cabeza en su mano y miró el cielo a través de la ventana. Aun traía en la cabeza los pensamientos del día anterior. No los había olvidado, sabía que no podría hacerlo, pero creyó en la firme posibilidad de distraerse en cualquier otra cosa para no recordarlos.

Pero la noche anterior, esos pensamientos que la desvelaron tantas horas no le parecían absurdos, todo lo contrario. Jamás había pensando en ello y el solo hecho de que sus ideas rondaran esos temas la sorprendió de sobremanera.

Todas las tardes sin excepción, al terminar las clases ellas salían a tomar algunas bebidas, como un acuerdo entre todas para no perder la oportunidad de un momento juntas. Lo planearon desde el momento en que todas se hicieron amigas, para equilibrar el tiempo que pasaban en clases separadas.

Y cada vez que se reunían, todas y cada una de ellas contaba sus experiencias durante el día; lo que hicieron, lo que sintieron, todo aquello que pudiera ser interesante en las vidas de unas adolescentes viviendo el día a día en la preparatoria. Generalmente aquellos tópicos giraban en torno a sus amigos, los partidos, los profesores y sobretodo, chicos.

Era de conocimiento popular la increíble atracción que ejercía Rarity para con el sexo masculino. Todos los días en su casillero se encontraban un par de cartas de amor y era algún tipo de credo que algún pobre muchacho fuera rechazado por la futura modista una vez al día, como mínimo. Era algo obvio, después de todo Rarity era una belleza andante, con su pulcro cabello violeta siempre peinado y reluciente, con sus ojos azules que hipnotizaban (idiotizaban en palabras de Dash) a gran cantidad de chicos, su cuerpo curvilíneo que era cubierto por ropas que no hacían más que aumentar su atractivo.

Sin embargo, aunque en pocas ocasiones, también sus otras amigas eran los blancos de dichas cartas o declaraciones.

Fluttershy con su extrema inocencia y timidez también llamaba la atención, lo podía notar cada vez que caminaban por la calle. No sabía la razón, pero los hombres parecían encontrar aquella actitud recatada de su amiga como algo atractivo y eso le hacía subir varios grados en la escala, sin contar con sus bellos ojos.

Pinkie Pie, pese a ser un completo misterio, también tenía su club de fans. Aquella alegría desbordante y energía inagotable la hacían muy querida por los chicos. Rainbow Dash recordaba en alguna ocasión que alguien se le declaró a la chica de cabello rosa, obviamente lo había rechazado, pero segundos después le había dado un abrazo y preguntado si podían ser amigos. El chico en cuestión había sonreído, pese a las lágrimas en sus ojos, y asintió en respuesta. Pinkie Pie, pese a todo, tenía su encanto.

Applejack era otra cuestión, actualmente era la única que tenía un novio, pero antes de este chico serio y algo amargado, su rubia amiga había sido también un foco de atención. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, además de su cuerpo hacían voltear la mirada de varios hombres en las calles; además, su acento campirano le daba personalidad.

Ella en cambio, nunca jamás en su vida recibió alguna carta de amor o declaración; si, a lo mucho en alguna ocasión halló en su casillero una carta de desafío por parte del equipo de futbol de un grado superior (el cual ganó por cierto) pero nada más. Nunca nadie se acercó a ella con alguna intención romántica.

No era que eso le importase demasiado, casi siempre estaba metida en cosas más importantes y sobretodo, mas entretenidas para ella. Sin embargo, cuando la escuela terminaba y también la típica reunión con sus amigas; todos aquellos partidos, victorias y risas quedaban atrás, caminaba el largo trecho hasta su casa en soledad, con la única compañía de la música proveniente de los audífonos de su celular.

Y mientras recorría el monótono camino hasta su hogar, veía las múltiples parejas que pasaban a su lado, tomados de la mano y sonriendo con la felicidad del momento impresa en sus rostros.

Ese tema casi nunca llegaba a su mente, pero cuando lo hacía, la deprimía en gran medida.

Llegaba a su casa y como siempre, nadie la saludaba al entrar. Vivía sola ya que sus padres trabajaban en otra ciudad y ella había deseado independizarse un poco. Sin embargo, en momentos como aquellos, cuando de verdad se sentía más sola que nunca, los extrañaba.

Y eran aquellos momentos los que más odiaba. Su mente se encontraba tan desocupada que pensamientos tontos como el amor y la nostalgia la invadían y la hacían sentirse mal. Era como si bajara la guardia y aquellas cursilerías entraran en su cabeza para no dejarla en paz.

" _Estúpidos emociones"_

Pero por muy tontos que fueran, estaban presentes y no podía sacarlos de su cerebro. Y después de la tradicional negación diaria, se rendía y se adentraba en aquellos insanos pensamientos.

¿Qué la hacía tan diferente a las demás?

Era famosa en la escuela, todo el mundo la conocía y según sus amigas, era atractiva. Entonces ¿por qué ningún chico se había acercado lo suficiente? Ella era una chica y, al parecer, las únicas que sabían eso eran sus amigas. Para todos los demás, ella era un chico más; un compañero en los partidos de soccer y un amigo en las peleas.

Pero sólo eso, otro chico más en el colegio. ¿Acaso debía cambiar? ¿Acicalarse más en las mañanas? ¿Vestirse mejor y a la moda? ¿Actuar de manera tímida para con los demás?

Tal vez su problema más grande era el hecho de no querer cambiar en lo absoluto; seguir como siempre había sido, ser quien era en realidad pero, ¿podría llegar alguien a quererla si continuaba asi?

Tal vez ser más femenina como Rarity, tímida o inocente como Fluttershy o encantadora como las demás. Simplemente no quería cambiar ningún aspecto de su personalidad o forma de ser, pero ante esa resolución, la idea de quedarse sola para siempre la asustaba. Nunca jamás, hasta los últimos tiempos lo admitiría, pero temía quedarse sola, sin nadie en quien contar.

" _¡Ya estoy harta!"_

—¡Rainbow Dash!

Alzó la cabeza sorprendida por el llamado. El profesor la observaba con el rostro rojo de furia y, al igual que él, todos sus compañeros la miraban. Unos más discretos que otros, reían por el infortunio que se acababa de ganar.

—Señorita Dash, me alegro que esté poniendo atención —dijo el profesor y Rainbow maldijo internamente. —¿Le molestaría responder la pregunta?

Ella observó a sus compañeros por el rabillo del ojo buscando algún tipo de ayuda. Por unos segundos tuvo la esperanza de ver alguna señal con las manos o una hoja de papel con la respuesta pero ninguno la miraba, al parecer estaban igual de perdidos que ella.

—Ehmmm… ¿me puede repetir la pregunta?

El profesor frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Pronto las risas de sus compañeros resonaron en el aula y ella sólo los observó enojada. Tenían el descaro de burlarse cuando ellos estaban iguales o peor que ella.

—Señorita, ¿cómo planea terminar mi materia si no pone atención? —dijo el maestro. —Me sorprende en realidad que haya legado hasta acá.

—¡Eyy! ¡Yo llegué aquí limpiamente!

—No digo que no, señorita, pero me sorprende en realidad, con su actitud y su falta de atención.

Al lado de Rainbow, Rarity hacia señales para que guardara silencio. Conocía perfectamente a su amiga para saber que pronto podría decir alguna tontería en la que saldría perjudicada.

—¡Mi actitud no tiene ningún problema! —respondió enfadada. —¡Si quisiera podría sacar notas perfectas en los exámenes!

El aula quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral el cual fue roto por el sonido hecho de la palma de Rarity chocando con su frente. Rainbow Dash a su lado, notó pocos segundos después sus propias palabras.

Había dicho que podría obtener las más altas calificaciones en todos los exámenes, siendo que no recordaba alguna otra asignatura que no fuera deportes o educación física en la que obtuviera algo decente.

—Oh, eso me gustaría verlo señorita, porque si no obtiene como mínimo un nueve en matemáticas, no será capaz de terminar el semestre, ni hablar de las demás asignaturas.

Durante unos segundos la ira ante la obvia burla creció a niveles insospechados para ella. Era plenamente consciente de haber pasado la gran mayoría de las materias con la mínima nota aprobatoria, pero de ahí a que se lo embarraran en la cara, había mucho tramo.

—¡Ya vera! ¡Sacare una excelente calificación en su tonta metería de números más tontos!

El sonido causado por el choque de la misma palma contra el mismo rostro cubrió las exhalaciones sorprendidas de sus compañeros. Rainbow Dash volteo la mirada a su amiga y pudo ver su frente roja por el golpe.

Si, sabía que había cometido una estupidez. Sabia tan bien como Rarity que obtener una nota perfecta en matemáticas era prácticamente imposible para ella, por su odio a los números, por su incapacidad para los cálculos y principalmente por que faltaban menos de tres meses para la prueba final, lo cual la dejaba con el examen final y peor, el que se realizaría dentro de dos semanas.

" _Tú y tu gran bocota Rainbow"_ se dijo a sí misma.

—Oh, eso quiero verlo señorita Dash, después de todo, la próxima prueba es de ecuaciones diferenciales —sentenció con una sonrisa divertida.

Rainbow Dash no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir su impulsividad, imaginando un muy grande letrero dentro de su mente que recitaba, con una estilizada letra:

" _Definitivamente estoy jodida"_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

—Oh vamos Rainbow querida, no es algo tan malo —dijo Rarity conciliadora. —Si te esfuerzas mucho, puedes obtener una buena nota en el próximo examen.

Rainbow agachó la cabeza abatida. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de pasar el semestre, al menos no con esa condición autoimpuesta de obtener una nota perfecta.

—Además, estoy segura que si te disculpas, bien podría ayudarte querida.

—¡Nunca!

Nunca, jamás de los jamases se arrodillaría ante nadie. No pediría perdón por algo que no era su culpa (al menos no completamente). No se arrepentiría de sus palabras, su orgullo estaba en juego y no se retractaría.

Le demostraría a ese profesor de pacotilla que ella podía, aunque le costara horas en la biblioteca, noches de desvelo… perderse los partidos… no salir en las tardes… ni ver las carreras de autos de NASCAR.

—¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! —gritó ella sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. —¡Cualquier cosa excepto las carreras!

—Rainbow, ¿de que estas hablando? —preguntó Rarity observándola con duda.

—¡Me perderé la Sprint Cup!

—¡Rainbow ! ¿Estás hablando de las carreras de autos? ¡¿Es que acaso no te importar reprobar el semestre?!

Rainbow observó a su amiga de cabello morado. Claro que si le importaba; reprobar significaría una deshonra para ella y sus padres, la castigarían, le quitarían todo y probablemente la inscribirían a cursos de ayuda.

No podía reprobar… aunque se perdiera la Sprint Cup, donde los pilotos más famosos se disputaban el puesto al más veloz del mundo.

" _¡Maldita sea una y mil veces tu bocota Rainbow!"_

—…No… Claro que no —contesto indecisa.

Rarity negó con la cabeza exasperada. —Bien, como sea. No podemos dejar que repruebes el curso querida, te ayudare en lo que pueda y estoy segura que las demás también lo harán.

Rainbow asintió no muy convencida. Era obvio que sus amigas intentarían ayudarla, sin embargo ninguna de ellas era una gran maestra, sobretodo de matemáticas. A decir verdad, sino fuera por las sesiones esporádicas que Twilight les daba de vez en cuando, no sólo ella estaría en la cuerda floja.

—¡Chicas! —gritó Rarity a su lado, moviendo su mano en alto y llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

—Eyy terrón de azúcar, ¿de qué tanto hablaban? Los gritos de Rainbow se escucharon hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Rarity negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. —Oh, no es nada que una buena sesión de estudio no pueda arreglar.

Applejack alzó una ceja mirándola curiosa. —¿Qué?

La rubia observó de una a otra, preguntándose qué era lo que ambas se traían entre manos.

—¡Oh! Apuesto a que volviste a salir mal en los exámenes… Oh Dashie, eres una tontita —dijo Pinkie a su lado.

—¡No solo eso! Debo obtener una calificación perfecta si quiero terminar el semestre y para eso debo estudiar mucho y perderme las finales de la NASCAR y…. —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de cómo fue llamada por su amiga. —¡No me digas tontita!

Applejack llevó su mano a su barbilla en pose pensativa. —Bueno, si ese es el problema con estudiar sería más que suficiente.

Rainbow Dash la miró pensando en algo así como "¿Tú crees?" y no pudo evitar suspirar decepcionada. Sabía que todo esto no resultaría tan sencillo, es más, las posibilidades de éxito se reducían a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Twilight, seguro ella te enseñaría muchas cosas de matemáticas y así pasarías tu examen y después el semestre y así podrías volver a ver tus carreras y después terminar la universidad para volverte piloto profesional y ¡Hmmh!

La perorata de Pinkie fue interrumpida por una mano que cubrió su boca instándola a detenerse. Applejack a su lado negaba suavemente con su cabeza. A veces Pinkie Pie la exasperaba un poco.

—Sí, terrón de azúcar, ya entendimos —contesto Applejack. —Pero ¿por qué tan de repente? No me malinterpretes compañera, pero nunca has sido el foco más brillante del salón.

Rainbow le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Ya lo sabía, es más, sus calificaciones eran de conocimiento general. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo rayos se enteran de todo en este lugar? Fuera cual fuese la razón, eso implicaba que todo el mundo conociera sus malas notas.

Sin embargo, nadie nunca decía nada, únicamente sus más allegados podían comentar algo referente a sus pésimas notas sin peligro a ser golpeados. Y aunque eso no evitara que todos la vieran como una cabeza de chorlito, al menos evitaba que se burlaran en su cara.

—Dashie, aquí presente —dijo Rarity señalándola con el ceño fruncido. —Hizo enojar al profesor y sabiendo como es, ambos discutieron y su boca no pudo cerrarse antes de decir que podía obtener una calificación perfecta.

—Y una cosa llevó a la otra —finalizó Applejack con una sonrisa burlona. Su amiga le caía muy bien y era muy agradable, sin embargo eso no evitara que fuera una bocaza de lo peor. Tal vez así aprendería a no ser tan impulsiva.

—¡Sí! ¡Está bien! ¡Ahora el problema es volverme una cerebrito en menos de dos semanas!

Decir que estaba un poco desesperada era mentir. Sin ayuda alguna no podría aprobar el próximo examen y menos el final.

Rarity y las demás la observaron un poco preocupadas. Sabían que Rainbow era de las chicas más tercas y obstinadas del lugar y, verla allí, tan preocupada, era algo sorprendente.

—Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo —dijo Rarity.

Rainbow la observó y ésta le sonrió con confianza. Applejack y Pinkie asintieron. Tal vez ninguna de ellas fuera una estupenda maestra, pero entre todas seguramente podrían ayudarla a aprobar su examen.

—Fluttershy y Twilight deben estar en el comedor, dijeron que se adelantarían o algo así. Twilight tenía que adelantar sus tareas o algo así, Fluttershy…¡Hmm!

—Ya entendimos Pinkie —dijo Applejack volviendo a tapar su boca.

Sin esperar a las demás Rainbow comenzó su marcha hacia la cafetería. Faltaban no más de 7 días para la próxima prueba y su tiempo estaba comenzando a agotarse por cada minuto que pasaba. Volteando la mirada en ocasiones notó que sus amigas la seguían, atravesó la puerta que daba al comedor del colegio y buscó a sus amigas.

A lo lejos pudo ver una mano que las saludaba. Fluttershy se había levantado tímidamente para hacerles la señal de donde se encontraban. Con paso veloz, Rainbow y las demás avanzaron hasta donde ellas se encontraban. Al llegar, Rainbow pudo notar que Twilight se encontraba sumergida en un libro con varias hojas de apuntes desperdigadas por la mesa.

Sonrió. Twilight era la chica más inteligente que conocía. Seguramente podría ayudarla.

—Twilight que bueno que te encuentro —dijo una emocionada Rainbow. —Necesito que me ayudes a aprender matemáticas en menos de dos semanas… ¡Twilight!

Rainbow frunció el ceño al descubrirse ignorada. ¡Estaba en problemas y su tiempo se agotaba y Twilight ni siquiera le ponía atención a su predicamento!

—¡Twilight!

La recién nombrada levantó la cabeza sorprendida ante el grito. Volteo a ambos lados y miró a su amiga. —Oh, lo siento Rainbow. ¡Es que mañana iré al concurso interestatal de ciencias y estoy emocionada! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Representare al colegio y….

Rainbow no escuchó mucho más de su perorata al imaginar a una pequeña Rainbow Dash cayendo por un negro abismo.

—Eh, Twilight.

—No puedo creer que haya sido escogida para representar al colegio. Es una oportunidad única para reforzar los lazos con otros institutos.

—Eyy, compañera.

—Además, podre comparar mis conocimientos en ciencias con los más inteligentes de otros lugares. ¡Oh estoy tan emocionada!

—¡Twilight!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Twilight al ser interrumpida en su monologo. Frente a ella notó a Rainbow Dash que miraba a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada hacia sus compañeras buscando alguna explicación y sólo pudo ver a una Rarity que negaba suavemente con la cabeza y a una Applejack que había bajado su sombrero para cubrirse la cara.

—Lo que sucede es que Dashi quería pedirte ayuda para aprobar su examen de matemáticas y ahora que no estarás toda la semana seguramente piensa que reprobara y no podrá pasar el semestre y ¡nunca podrá graduarse!

—¡Pinkie!

Rainbow alzó la mirada con preocupación. El tiempo se estaba agotando al igual que sus posibilidades. Su mejor opción había sido Twilight, pero ahora que ella no estaría.

—Oh Rainbow, lo siento de verdad. No tenía idea…

—Nah, no te preocupes Twilight —dijo interrumpiéndola. —Puedo apañármelas sola.

Era una completa mentira, claro está.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Twilight.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

" _Estoy jodida"._

 _CONTINUARA_

* * *

 ** _¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Quiero hacer una comedia romántica, o sea, esto ira aumentando su azúcar asi que preparense, los momentos cada vez mas cursis y problemas adolescentes vienen en camino._**

 ** _Espero les guste. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale? Nos leeremos._**

 ** _Atte. Aspros_**


	3. Perfectas razones para enamorarse 1

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. No diré mucho, sólo espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Nos vemos en las notas al final.**

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_**

" _Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"_

 **3.- Perfectos razones para enamorarse. Parte 1**

Abrió la puerta de madera con delicadeza, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Asomó la cabeza a través del rellano de la puerta y pudo vislumbrar los pasillos vacíos de su casa. Aún era temprano para que su hermana regresara de la escuela, por tal razón su temor y cuidado era injustificado, pero no podía evitarlo. A estas horas Apple Bloom debía estar igualmente en la academia y la abuela Smith durmiendo o con sus amigas del club de bingo.

Prácticamente tenía la casa para él solo, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Applejack llegaría pronto y lo bombardearía con todas esas preguntas que surgieron de la última plática que tuvieron. Aquella charla que compartió con su hermana menor hace dos días lo había estado persiguiendo por todo el día. No se creyó tan tonto para hacerle semejante pregunta: _"¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?"_ ¡Tonto y mil veces tonto!

¿Acaso aceptó confesarle a su hermana el nombre de la chica que lo tenía enamorado? ¿De la misma chica que, por cierto, era una de sus mejores amigas?

" _Big Mac, no cabe duda que cuando abres la boca es para decir algo estúpido"_

 _Estúpidas emociones._

Golpeó la suela de sus botas contra el suelo para quitar el exceso de tierra en ellos y se adentró en la casa. Atravesó los pasillos y subió la escalera para adentrarse en su habitación. Lanzó su mochila hacia la silla que se encontraba frente a su viejo escritorio y se tiró a la cama para reposar unos momentos.

Se arrepentía en demasía el haber preguntado por ayuda a su hermana sin embargo, aquel tono de voz y aquella mirada cargada de tristeza por parte de ella le habían roto el corazón. Siempre se supo débil para con sus hermanas menores, después de todo ambas y contando a la abuela Smith, eran las únicas que podían hacerlo cambiar tan drásticamente de opinión y hacerlo decir o hacer cosas que no habría pensado en primera instancia.

Y aunque sabía era un error de proporciones catastróficas el decirle eso a su hermana, al menos tenía el consuelo de que ella no conocía el nombre de la chica que le robaba el sueño. Sería una hecatombe si Applejack descubría que estaba enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas.

Ya se imaginaba la negación de ella y los reclamos, sus sempiternos y soporíferos regaños diciéndole que no era lo correcto. Que si en algún futuro discutían, solo distanciarían el grupo, que no sería lo mismo para ellas ni para nadie.

Pero, ¿Qué se suponía hiciera si ya había intentado todo? Lo único que le quedaba era literalmente, intentar conquistarla. Pero tan fácil era decirlo y tan increíblemente difícil de hacerlo, siquiera la idea de estar frente a ella y convertirse en una ostra era más acertada que su absurda esperanza de conquistarla.

" _¿Por qué no te fijaste en alguien más?"_

Se preguntó. La respuesta a esa cuestión podía ser tan fácil y al mismo tiempo tan complicada. Habiendo tantas chicas hermosas en la academia (y fuera de esta) se tuvo que fijar en ella. Era una broma cruel del destino y eso lo había sabido desde el primer instante en que sus sentimientos tuvieron causa y nombre.

Algo malo debió haber hecho en su vida pasada para que le tocara vivir así en estos momentos. Enamorado de una chica que lo veía únicamente como el hermano mayor de su amiga si es que tenía suerte, porque bien podría ser un desconocido solamente. Era una chica extremadamente popular y habilidosa y el, en cambio, era todo lo contrario; callado, cerrado y algo antisocial.

Sin olvidar el pequeño y minúsculo detalle de que al parecer, Rainbow estaba enamorada de Soarin, un integrante del equipo de futbol.

¿Por qué no se fijó en alguien más accesible y fácil de alcanzar?

Cherilee había mostrado signos de estar atraída por él, pudo haberla invitado a una cita y seguramente aceptaría. Las gemelas también fueron una buena opción e incluso en algún momento se sintió atraído por la inocencia y amabilidad de Fluttershy (aunque habría tenido el mismo problema), pero tal vez ella no lo hubiera rechazado como Rainbow seguramente haría.

" _Ya estas divagando amigo"_

Gruñó exasperado contra la almohada. Odiaba sentirse tan perdido, tan confuso. No era algo común en él, es más, podría decirse que jamás se sintió así. Pero aquí estaba, pensando en diferentes chicas que pudieron haber llamado su atención, o al menos, queriéndose engañar con la idea ya que estaba seguro que no sería lo mismo. Todas eran atractivas a su manera, pero no tenían ese algo que hacía tan especial a la chica de cabello arcoíris a sus ojos. Les faltaba esa impulsividad, esa terquedad y parquedad que la caracterizaba.

" _¿Cómo fue que llegó a este punto?"_ Se preguntó, permitiendo recordar aquella primera vez que la vio, hace ya más de un año, cuando la idea de verse enamorado de la chica/chico le habría parecido ridícula y descabellada y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, tirado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación, pensando en todo aquello que jamás en su vida imagino pensar.

Pero tenía que admitirlo de algún modo u otro. Rainbow Dash había captado su atención poquito a poquito, suavecito si pudieran llamarlo así.

 _Estúpidas emociones._

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _Ese día había sido de lo más pesado. Sus piernas y hombros dolían con el mero hecho de caminar, pero aun así se encontraba feliz y orgulloso de haber ayudado a sus compañeros para acomodar todos aquellos adornos que darían la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos del colegio. Sin duda esta celebración de nuevo ingreso sería algo grande y algo que no olvidaría._

 _No pudo estar más en lo correcto._

 _Desde días antes la directora Celestia había pedido ayuda a los alumnos de todos los grados para apoyar en la remodelación del patio de la escuela y el salón principal, donde se daría el discurso de bienvenida y posteriormente la selección de los grupos para el año._

 _El, como era esperado, fue solicitado para apoyar en las labores que requerían algún grado de fuerza física y así había terminado ayudando a colocar los puestos de comida, limpiando o barriendo, sacando la basura entre otras actividades. Sin embargo y debido a su gran incapacidad para negar la ayuda, sus tareas lo había sobrepasado en gran medida, a tal medida que al atardecer, cuando ya todo el alumnado había partido a sus hogares, el aun permanecía en el colegio, acomodando cosas, recogiendo otras._

 _O al menos eso fue lo que pensó._

 _El sonido de la puerta del gimnasio llamó su atención y eso lo desconcentró. Sintió tambalear la escalera en la cual se encontraba y cuando menos lo esperó, su grito inundo la cancha al verse victima innegable de la gravedad._

 _Su cuerpo golpeó el suelo con más fuerza de la que creía posible y el dolor en su espalda pronto inundó hasta la última fibra de su ser. Cerró los ojos intentando aguantar el quejido que pugnaba salir de su garganta y sólo pudo escuchar los pasos del culpable que se acercaba hacia él._

— _Ey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la voz femenina._

" _Esa es una pregunta tonta" pensó, sabiendo que sería demasiado maleducado responder así, después de todo, no era su culpa que él callera de la escalera por andar distraído._

— _E..eyup_ _—_ _respondió escondiendo su dolor lo mejor que pudo._

— _Espero que eso sea un "si"_ _—_ _dijo tendiéndole la mano para levantarse._

 _Big Mac observó la palma de su mano y por fin alzo la mirada. Unos ojos violetas lo saludaron y al igual de fascinantes, una cabellera que poseía todos y cada uno de los colores del arcoíris le dio la bienvenida a la realidad. Jamás había visto a esa chica, ni en la escuela ni en la calle y recordaría aquella extravagante apariencia donde fuera._

— _Si… estoy bien._

 _Con un poco de ayuda de la extraña chica se levantó y usó de apoyo una mesa que se encontraba a su lado. Su espalda aun resentía la caída y podía sentir cada uno de los músculos forzándose a responder sus órdenes._

— _¿Así que aquí será la fiesta de bienvenida de mañana?_ _—_ _preguntó la chica cuyo nombre aun desconocía._

 _Big Mac asintió en respuesta mientras hacia presión en su espalda baja. Los estiramientos bien podían disminuir el dolor o, en el peor de los casos, causar un calambre. Igualmente dolía bastante, así que la diferencia no era mucha._

 _La observó ahí a su lado, mirando cada uno de los puestos y mesas con mucho interés. ¿Quién era esa extraña chica y que hacia ahí en primer lugar?_

 _Big Mac aclaró su garganta llamando su atención._ _—_ _Perdón por la rudeza, pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?_

 _Ella pestañeó varias veces extrañada y soltó una carcajada pocos segundos después._ _—_ _Lo siento, parece que tu caída me hizo olvidar las presentaciones_ _—_ _respondió tocando su estómago por tanto reír._ _—_ _Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash._

 _El asintió en respuesta sin importarle demasiado. Aun debía terminar algunas cosas antes de irse y el dolor en su espalda solo agravaba la situación._

" _Ahora sólo hay que terminar aquí"_

 _Con un asentimiento de la cabeza se despidió y giro hacia donde se encontraba la escalera para levantarla de nuevo. No es que fuera maleducado, todo lo contrario en realidad; su abuela lo había educado para ser un caballero, pero era una costumbre que nadie preguntara su nombre, sin contar que ella jamás le preguntó. Bien podía ser una extraña y solitaria estudiante que nunca salía de su aula hasta altas horas de la tarde o una deportista que siempre se encontraba en la cancha. La verdad no le importaba demasiado._

 _Escuchó los pasos de ella detrás de él y volteó la mirada. La chica aún seguía ahí, meciendo sus pies de lado a lado y sin mirarlo directamente. ¿Qué quería ahora?_

— _¿Si?_ _—_ _preguntó Big Mac políticamente. No quería ser rudo, pero mientras más lo distrajera más tarde se iría a su casa a descansar._

 _Ella lo observó con su ceño fruncido._ _—_ _No me ignores._

 _Fue lo único que dijo y el la observó extrañado desde la parte superior de la escalera._ _—_ _Siento si le di esa impresión_ _—_ _respondió._ _—_ _Pero como verá, tengo mucho que hacer._

— _Entonces déjame ayudarte._

 _Llegados a este punto, la chica no sólo era rara en su apariencia sino también en su forma de ser. Fue solamente cuestión de un segundo para que su ceño fruncido se borrase y una sonrisa adornase su rostro._

 _El negó suavemente con la cabeza._ _—_ _No es necesario, estoy a punto de terminar._

 _Y así, ella también respondió con la misma negatividad._ _—_ _Pero así terminaras más rápido, seguro te sigue doliendo la espalda._

 _Él guardó silencio y la sonrisa de la chica se ensancho. Ambos sabían tenía la razón pero, al mismo tiempo y por diferentes razones, él no quería la ayuda. Puede que fuera el puro orgullo Apple en su sangre o simplemente la terquedad silente de su personalidad, pero el volvió a negar con la cabeza._

— _No es necesario_ _—_ _dijo él bajando de la escalera._ _—_ _En primera no sé quién es usted y que hace aquí; ni siquiera sé cómo entró a este lugar señorita._

 _Ella volteo la mirada y apuntó al exterior._ _—_ _El portón y la puerta del gimnasio estaban abiertos. Si querías que nadie entrara hiciste un pésimo trabajo._

 _Ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. Fue educado y se negó a recibir ayuda (que en verdad no necesitaba) por pura educación; no quería que ella se esforzara por algo que el bien podría hacer, pero esa joven era terca y obstinada y se ensañaba en burlarse de él._

— _Oh vamos, no te enfades_ _—_ _dijo ella subiendo sus manos al verlo enfadado._ _—_ _Sólo quiero ayudar._

— _¿Por qué?_ _—_ _preguntó el al verla caminar hasta donde se encontraba otra escalera y colocarla al lado de la suya._

 _Ella levantó la escalera y giró su cuerpo para encararlo._ _—_ _Simple_ _—_ _respondió haciendo una pausa y subiendo su pie al primer escalón._ _—_ _Por mi culpa te caíste y la verdad me parece muy injusto que estés aquí tu solo acomodando todo esto._

— _No es ne…_

— _Sí, sé que no es necesario_ _—_ _respondió ella interrumpiéndolo._ _—_ _Pero quiero hacerlo, me parece lo correcto._ _—_ _Subió otros escalones y levantó el lado izquierdo de un gran cartel que iría colgado en la pared._ _—_ _Ahora muévete para que nos vayamos lo más rápido posible._

 _Existían pocas cosas que lo hacían enfadar y una de ellas era que le ordenaran con malos modos, como si fuera un crio el cual no sabe hacer nada._

" _Como sea, me duele la espalda, estoy cansado, tengo hambre… no quiero perder más tiempo"_

 _Sin responder tomó pie en la otra escalera y entre ambos colocaron la gran pancarta que adornaría la pared el día de mañana. Así, con algunos consejos entre ambos (y más ordenes por parte de la chica) terminaron de colocar todos los afiches, acomodar las sillas y algunas estanterías que se encontraban en desorden._

 _Una hora después todo parecía arreglado y en su lugar. Big Mac observó con buen agrado que todo estaba listo para la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, seguramente mañana lo felicitarían por su arduo trabajo pero ahora que lo pensaba un poco más detenidamente, no lo hizo solo._

 _Miró a la chica que tenía a su lado. Su cabello de múltiples colores estaba amarrado en una cola alta y omitiendo aquellos flecos que se veían desarreglados, lucia tan prolijo como cuando la vio por primera vez. Su ropa, aquella falda que cubría un pequeño short se encontraba arrugada y llena de manchas; incluso podía ver una pequeña rotura en la parte inferior. Su playera lucía varias manchas de polvo y suciedad de tanto limpiarse el sudor con ella y su rostro antes limpio, ahora era enmarcado por los borrones productos del vano intento de limpiar el polvo y el sudor._

 _Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue esa sonrisa orgullosa y socarrona que permanecía perenne desde que la viera entrar al recinto. No importaron sus respuestas cortantes, su intención de correrla del lugar ni el ponerla a trabajar. Su sonrisa jamás había abandonado su rostro y, pese a su incredulidad, parecía que nunca hubiera mentido. Su llegada y posterior entrada fue sólo producto del azar y sus intenciones de ayudar fueron sinceras._

 _Ahora, desde otra perspectiva, parecía ser una chica buena y algo linda._

— _Gracias_ _—_ _dijo él de repente._ _—_ _Creo que tenías razón a fin de cuentas_ _—_ _tendió su mano hacia ella y ambos sonrieron con camaradería._

 _Ella estrechó su mano con fuerza, no lo suficiente para lastimarlo pero si para notar que la chica era inconscientemente orgullosa y algo parca para lo que debería ser una chica adolescente._

— _De nada_ _—_ _respondió ella dando un golpe amistoso en la escalda del chico que le hizo temblar por el dolor._ _—_ _Y aquí entre nos, tienes un pésimo aguante para el dolor amigo._

 _El la observó con un nuevo entrecejo fruncido. Ahora se daba cuenta que el tremendo moretón debía alcanzar la parte media de su espalda. Maldita fuera su suerte, tenía un horrible dolor en la espalda, estaba cansado, con hambre y a la chica con complejo de chico se le ocurría golpearlo._

 _Rainbow a su lado dejo escapar una risilla al verlo intentar aguantar el dolor. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se volteó para comenzar a caminar a la salida. Ya era tarde y pronto comenzaría a anochecer._

 _Big Mac la vio alejarse rumbo a la salida, alzó su brazo y en una silenciosa señal dijo adiós. Esa chica, Rainbow era especial, lástima que no la volvería a ver. De repente ella volteó hacia él y juntando sus manos a los lados de su boca grito._

— _¡Eyy, ¿cómo te llamas?!_

 _El sonrió. Con tan inesperado y bizarro encuentro había olvidado una de las reglas más importantes de educación; no se había presentado._

— _¡Big Macintosh!_ _—_ _gritó el sin bajar su brazo, convirtiendo su adiós en un hola._

 _Ella a los lejos agitó su brazo como el en una despedida y continuando su camino cruzó la verja ante la vista atenta del chico de cabello naranja que nunca borró su sonrisa._

 _Cerró los portones del gimnasio y dejo las llaves en la oficina del conserje escolar. Salió de la escuela y aun resintiendo el dolor de su espalda avanzó el camino hacia su casa, pensando, recordando cada uno de los aspectos de ese aburrido día que de un momento a otro se convirtió en algo extraño, algo que solo aparecía en las típicas novelas cliché para chicas. Pero que le agradó en gran medida._

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

Abrió los ojos cuando el sonido de unos golpes resonó en la puerta de su habitación. Miró a ambos lados de su cama y en la ventana pudo observar como el sol iba cayendo al horizonte. Volvió a escuchar los golpes en su puerta y la voz de su hermana menor del otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Big Mac! —dijo ella sin dejar de tocar. —¿Estas dormido? Necesitamos hablar.

Big Macintosh observó con terror como la perilla de la puerta giraba hasta dar con el seguro puesto. La puerta no se abriría si él no lo permitía y aun no había hecho ningún ruido. Podía dejarlo pasar y hacerla creer que no había nadie en la habitación, después de todo no sería raro que un chico adolescente pusiera llave.

—¡Big Mac! —gritó ella una vez más aumentado el número y la fuerza de sus golpes.

Miro hacia la ventana y se aferró al alfeizar; eran casi tres metros de caída libre hasta unos arbustos que en nada detendrían el impacto. ¿Es que acaso se había convertido en un cobarde que no podía enfrentar a su hermana menor?

—¡Sé que estás ahí adentro Big Macintosh! Me has estado esquivando estos días y creo saber porque, tenemos una charla pendiente y la tendremos ahora, ¡así que abre está condenada puerta!

No era un cobarde, pero en definitiva no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad a su hermana, porque mentirle no era una opción, no cuando ella podía detectar las mentiras a millas de distancia y él era pésimo para mentir.

Volvió a mirar la puerta y luego la ventana. De una a otra y de regreso. Y mientras, los golpes en la puerta se hacían cada vez más fuertes e insistentes.

Ni modo.

Tomó un par de botas, su mochila y cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido se sostuvo del alfeizar de la ventana para dejarse caer a los arbustos que, como supuso antes, no evitaron el impacto contra el suelo.

Soltó un quejido y aguantando el dolor rápidamente se puso de pie. Avanzó hasta la calle y volvió la mirada hacia su casa una vez más. No evitaría a Applejack por siempre, pero al menos tendría un par de horas para poder planear una mejor estrategia para enfrentarla.

Si, era cobarde y algo tonto. Pero no tenía idea de que hacer; jamás se había visto en una situación donde se sintiera tan inseguro y donde temiera que cada situación podría llevarlo al desastre.

 _Estúpidas emociones._

 ** _~CONTINUARA~_**

 ** _¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Algo cursi? Tal vez, pro déjenme decir que la miel aun no llega de verdad, jajajajajaja no tienen idea de como me encantan esas cursilerias._**

 ** _Ahora si, espero les halla gustado. Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale?_**

 ** _Atte. Aspros_**


	4. Perfectas razones para enamorarse 2

**_Pues aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. No dire mas, aunque contestare algunos reviews al final del capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo, a todos._**

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_**

" _Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"_

 **4.- Perfectas razones para enamorarse. Parte 2**

Rainbow cerró con fuerza el libro de matemáticas que estuvo intentando comprender la última media hora. El ruido de la bibliotecaria al hacerle el típico _"shhh"_ para que se callase no hizo sino aumentar la pronunciación de su ceño fruncido. Observó el libro de matemáticas y deseó poseer rayos laser en los ojos o la capacidad para quemar con la visión, sólo para darse el placer de volver cenizas todo aquel amasijo de números sin sentido.

Pero desafortunadamente no tenía esas habilidades y lo único que le quedaba era aguantarse, soportar aquella tortura y deprimirse ante la idea de no poder aprender sola.

" _Estúpidas matemáticas. No sé para que las inventaron, seguro era un amargado vejete sin vida social"_

Era martes y quedaban solo cinco días para la primera prueba. Si fuera un cerebrito como Twilight que aprendía todo con solamente verlo una vez o tan responsable que con Applejack que estudiaba hasta quedarse dormida sobre los libros todo sería mucho más sencillo. Sin embargo ella era Rainbow Dash y no era por menospreciarse, pero su habilidad para procrastinar sus deberes era legendaria, para su mala suerte.

El día anterior tomó al toro por los cuernos, acudió en compañía de sus amigas a la biblioteca escolar y juntas hicieron una lista con los libros específicos que debería solicitar, incluso Twilight dejó hecha una lista con los libros necesarios. Claro que al finalizar obtuvo una pila de aproximados veinte volúmenes de los cuales algunos títulos era incapaz de comprender así que haciendo gala de su gran instinto, había cerrado los ojos y tomado los primeros dos que logró tocar.

"Álgebra avanzada para principiantes" y "Funciones trigonométricas avanzadas para tontos" habían sido los títulos elegidos por su gran instinto y en cuanto leyó el segundo lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, ganándose un regaño por parte de la anciana bibliotecaria y la burla de algún que otro estudiante.

Entonces, siendo el destino y su instinto quienes decidieran, tomó entre sus cosas el primer volumen y lo metió en su mochila, prometiéndoles a sus amigas leerlo y comenzar con las clases particulares al día siguiente.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, más cabe decir que al llegar a su casa no pasó más de quince minutos leyendo antes de resignarse. Todo era sencillo hasta las ecuaciones que utilizaban letras en lugar de números; sumas, restas, multiplicaciones y divisiones, todo era sencillo sin letras, ¿Por qué tenían que combinar español y matemáticas? ¿Qué no veían que por separadas ya eran suficientemente difíciles?

Entonces, cerrando el libro decidió continuar con su búsqueda de conocimiento en el internet. Encendió su computadora, entro al buscador y escribió "ecuaciones diferenciales" sólo para encontrarse con un millar de páginas que no explicaban en términos humanos y normales como realizarlas.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver un vídeo de algún sujeto apuntando una vara a un pizarrón. ¿Era acaso lo que ella creía? ¿clases por internet?

" _Rainbow, ¡tienes la mejor suerte del todo el mundo!"_

Claro que pasó más tiempo pensando esa frase que decepcionándose de nuevo al notar que el idioma del video era algo como africano o israelí o de algún lugar por allá. Buscó y buscó algún otro video, pero ninguno estaba en su idioma o alguno remotamente parecido. Era simplemente increíble.

" _Si el destino no quiere que estudie hoy, que así sea"_

Aun recordaba como había cerrado el libro y haberlo guardado en su mochila para no volverlo a sacar ese día. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde y noche viendo videos graciosos en internet, alguna que otra película de acción y las repeticiones de la NASCAR en _slow motion_ por décimo cuarta ocasión. Claro que cuando se dio cuenta que ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y que la idea de estudiar a esa hora era una pérdida de tiempo, se acostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir con la promesa de estudiar el doble el día de mañana.

" _Definitivamente debo de dejar de hacer eso"_

Suspiró resignada por quinta ocasión al recordar el día anterior y no pudo sino deprimirse más al ver la pila de libros que sus amigas ayudaran a conseguir hace un par de horas; las mismas amigas que, hace ese mismo par de horas la abandonaran en ese desolado lugar alejado de la mano de la adrenalina y la emoción.

" _Vaya buenas amigas"_

Pero a quien engañaba, habría hecho lo mismo y tal vez hasta durara menos que ellas; al menos entraron a la biblioteca a su lado para que no se sintiera una nerd, buscaron los mejores libros para comenzar a estudiar y antes de que concluyera la primera media hora, cada una había abandonado el recinto por diferentes razones; Twilight, quien fuera su más grande esperanza ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad al ser participante de un concurso de nerds en alguna ciudad remota y cuyo tema era difícil de pronunciar. Rarity, aunque estuvo igual de animada que Pinkie al momento de entrar a la biblioteca, huyó ante la gran cantidad de polvo que había en los libros y su cita semanal para "relajarse y ser consentida" en el spa que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Pinkie Pie había olvidado que tendría que cuidar a los gemelos Cake ese día por encargo de los padres, Fluttershy tenía que acudir al hogar de mascotas abandonadas esa misma tarde y Applejack, la peor de todas, le había pedido perdón por que ese día tenía una cita con su novio y en palabras de ella: "ya he pospuesto nuestra salida por mucho tiempo, sería injusto volverlo a hacer"

¿Y ella? ¿No era una injusticia dejarla sola a merced de un examen de matemáticas que se acercaba día con día y que amenazaba con truncar sus sueños de convertirse en una deportista a nivel profesional? Parecía que su amistad sólo funcionó para ayudarle a buscar una torre de libros que se tambaleaba peligrosamente haciéndola pensar que en cualquier momento le caería encima y la sepultaría viva.

" _Malvadas, egoístas, ingratas. Tanto que las he ayudado"_

Volvió la mirada de nueva cuenta hacia el libro que descansaba frente a ella. Analizó por segunda ocasión el título y suspiró exasperada, ni siquiera sonaba remotamente atractivo para capturar la atención de alguien; ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente nerd para leer algo así por mero gusto? ¡Ja! Se imaginó a Twilight sin cejas por la combustión espontánea de estas al leer cosas así. Sacudió la cabeza instándose a concentrarse en la lectura y no pasaron más de treinta segundos cuando frunció el ceño al observar una hormiga avanzar campantemente por la mesa.

" _¿Cómo harán las hormigas para llegar a estos lugares?"_

—¡Hey Dash! —gritó alguien a su derecha.

Rainbow volteó la mirada hacia la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista del chico que la saludaba desde el exterior. Soarin se hallaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia saludándola con un gesto exagerado y cómico de su mano.

El ruido de la bibliotecaria al callarlos se escuchó a lo lejos haciéndoles sonreír. Rainbow se puso de pie y obedeciendo la silenciosa seña de su amigo se acercó a la ventana para sentarse en el alfeizar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella sin borrar la sonrisa. —¿No se supone tenían practica hasta la tarde?

—Sí, pero me estaba preguntado ¿por qué no has asistido a los últimos entrenamientos?

—Oh bueno, eso… Eh estado algo ocupada.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver lo de tu examen de matemáticas para pasar el semestre?

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó ella enojada; la red de chismes en la escuela era increíble. —Nada que ver… solo estoy dando unos repasos para las materias.

Soarin la observó sin creerle absolutamente una palabra. Dirigió su mirada a la torres de libros y en todos aquellos títulos las palabra "matemáticas" brillaba por su presencia. Volvió la mirada a la chica de cabello multicolor y le sonrió tentándola a volver a negar su pregunta.

Rainbow suspiró. —Está bien, si, tiene que ver con el examen de matemáticas de la próxima semana.

Rainbow dirigió la mirada de los libros a su compañero y viceversa. No se hacía ilusiones con quien fuera uno de sus amigos, Soarin Dash era el capitán del equipo de futbol y también era uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela, pero el hecho de que estuviera ahí junto a ella y que hubiera notado su desaparición la halagaba y le hacía tener una cálida sensación en el pecho que sin poder controlarlo subía a su rostro y le calentaba las mejillas.

—Oye, y hablando de otra cosa —comenzó a decir Soarin mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado. —Creo que terminaremos temprano; ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Digo, si gustas y cuando termines claro.

Rainbow tuvo que girar su cabeza para que él no viera el gran color rojo en sus mejillas. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? ¿Salir juntos? ¿Cómo una…cita? Esto no podía ser, era algo repentino y por mucho que desearía decir que si, tampoco podía descuidar sus estudios… por muy atractivo que fuera el chico.

—… no lo sé, aún tengo mucho que hacer —respondió indecisa aquel montón de libros que la esperaba.

Soarin a su lado, no pudo evitar parecer decepcionado con la respuesta y Rainbow lo notó. ¿Desde cuándo Soarin estaba tan interesado en salir con ella? Apenas y se hablaban con confianza en los partidos y ni siquiera hablaban fuera de estos, sólo unos escuetos saludos entre clases y en los pasillos y de ahí nada más.

Pero eso no evitaba que ese chico hubiera llamado su atención de una manera increíble. No solamente era un excelente deportista, sino que era muy amable y siempre estaba rodeado de gente, de amigos y gente que lo quería. Sin duda Soarin era un chico especial y tal vez fuera aquello especial lo que la hizo fijarse en él. Pero de ahí a pensar en algo mas era diferente; no estaba lista para pensar en esos temas y sinceramente, la idea de estar al lado de un chico haciendo o diciendo cosas cursis no le agradaba del todo, pero si tuviera que pensar en alguien para hacer todo eso, ese alguien seria Soarin.

—Bien… tal vez si fuera un rato.

Rainbow observó como la sonrisa del chico se expandía por todo su rostro y se sintió feliz por aquello. Pocas personas podían presumir de ser causantes de una sonrisa tan grande en la cara de Soarin y ser una de ellos la hacía sentirse especial.

—Eso es excelente, Rainbow —dijo el alejándose un poco de la ventana. —Déjame despedir a los chicos y regreso en un santiamén.

Ella lo observó alejarse a paso veloz con una sonrisa en los labios. Su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho y sentía que si abría la boca podría gritar de júbilo. Soarin la había invitado a tomar algo… ¿eso era como una cita? No lo podía creer, era una cita, porque si lo era ¿no?

" _¡Oh my gosh! ¡Oh my gosh! ¡Oh my gosh! ¡Oh my gosh!"_

¿Que se supone debía hacer ahora? Obviamente actuaria normal, como ella era, pero se sentía nerviosa y aquellos pensamientos funestos donde hacia algo tonto y se avergonzaba frente a Soarin no dejaban de aparecer en su cabeza.

Los nervios la traicionaban y dejaban su mente en blanco. Sabía que debía ser ella misma, nunca cambiaría por un chico, pero ¿y si el esperaba que se portara más femenina? ¿o si él se avergonzaba por estar con una chica que parecía más chico que otra cosa?

Malditas fueran esas chicas que le dijeron marimacho. Debía buscar ayuda, alguien que supiera de estas cosas, alguien que ya tuviera experiencia en esto de las parejas y… ¿acaso dijo parejas? ¿ella quería ser pareja de Soarin? ¿novios?

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole?¡

Tomó sus cabellos con desesperación sin saber que hacer a continuación. Odiaba sentirse así de confundida y ni siquiera estaba segura de que Soarin le gustara, pero aun así, se sentía nerviosa e idiota cuando estaba cerca de él… malditas hormonas adolescentes.

¡Rarity! Eso era, ella podría ayudarla en este tipo de cosas. Saco su celular y buscó entre los contactos. Con dedos temblorosos pulsó la tecla de llamada y esperó impacientemente ante el sonido de espera de la llamada.

Apenas se escuchó la voz de su amiga cuando ella colgó de repente. ¿Qué rayos pensaba ahora? ¿Pedirle ayuda a Rarity? ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?! Rarity era la peor persona para pedirle consejo, no la quería escuchar diciéndole cosas como vestirse mejor, usar maquillaje, ¡usar vestido! Primero muerta antes que utilizar un vestido. Pero era la única opción, ninguna de las demás tenía gran experiencia en esos tópicos como su diseñadora amiga, claro Applejack tenía novio, pero los dos parecían un par de perdidos en eso, no eran buenos árboles para arrimarse.

Miró con terror su celular cuando este comenzó a timbrar en su mano. El nombre de Rarity titilaba en la pantalla y supo que esta no la dejaría de llamar hasta responder. Suspiro nuevamente resignada y contestó.

—Rarity, hola —dijo ella primero.

" _Rainbow, querida. ¿Se puede saber la razón de tu llamada? Me colgaste apenas conteste cariño"_

Ella paseo su mirada por todo el lugar, buscando alguna cosa con la que excusarse cuando la vio. A lo lejos, justo en la entrada, su vieja amiga Gilda caminaba por el pasillo hacia algún lugar.

—Disculpa… es que… Gilda

" _¿Gilda? ¿Tú amiga? ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

—Esto… ¿Cómo explicártelo?... Ella tiene un problema

" _¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?"_

Rainbow golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano. Rarity no se tragaría la historia de que su amiga estaba enamorada de un chico, pero era la única opción, tenía que seguir el cuento para que al menos no fuera tan obvia la situación. Ojalá Gilda no se vaya a enterar.

—Un chico la invitó a salir y… al parecer no sabe qué hacer.

" _¡Oh cariño, que lindo! ¿Está ahí en la biblioteca contigo? ¿Por qué no me habló ella? ¡Comunícame con ella!"_

—Oh, es que ella está muy avergonzada para hablar —respondió mirando a todos lados para estar segura que nadie la escuchaba. —¡Vamos Gilda no seas tan tímida!

"¡Rainbow no seas así con tu amiga! Es obvio que este insegura, puede que sea su primera cita y no sabe qué hacer, es normal"

—Bueno, bueno, ya está bien. —hizo una pausa y luego preguntó. —Entonces… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

La pregunta había salido de sus labios con inusual curiosidad. Tal vez Rarity había caído o simplemente estaba siguiéndole la corriente pero no podía desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad. Debía seguir con el juego.

" _Oh, bueno. Eso depende"_

—¿De qué?

" _¿Le gusta este chico? Si el chico en cuestión está enamorado de ella pero ella no siente nada por él, no sería correcto darle ilusiones, sin embargo, si ambos se gustan entonces no habría problema alguno"_

Esa era la cuestión más importante. ¿Soarin le gustaba? Rayos, ni siquiera sabía eso; no estaba segura de nada. Soarin era un

—Ella no está segura.

" _Bueno, tal vez sería correcto aceptar. Puede que algo nazca durante la cita."_

—¿De verdad los crees? Err, digo, ¿tú crees que todo resulte bien?

" _Eso dependerá de ellos Dashie; si entre ellos existe esa magia, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, estarán juntos sin importar nada. Además, es muy probable que al chico le guste ella, después de todo, él la invitó"_

Rarity tenía razón. No tenía por qué preocuparse, él la había invitado no ella a él. Entonces todo sería cuestión de actuar como siempre y ser ella misma, divertirse. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa pequeña molestia cuando pensaba en la ausencia de esa magia?

"¿Rainbow? ¿sigues ahí? ¿Rainbow?"

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Aquí sigo —hizo una pausa para pensar en lo siguiente que diría pero la risa de Rarity desde el otro lado de la línea la detuvo. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

" _Oh nada, nada. Es que no creí que alguien te invitara a salir tan pronto, Dashie"_

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó ella mirando a todos lados, esperando encontrar a su amiga cerca descubriendo la farsa, mas sin embargo no había nadie cerca. ¿Cómo lo averiguó?

" _Gilda acaba de pasar frente a mí. Dudo mucho que este contigo"_

Oh cielos. Lo peor que podía pasar, sucedió. Rarity la había descubierto en el peor momento y seguramente al día siguiente sería el mejor chisme de la escuela. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

" _Dashie tranquila, no me gusta que quisieras ocultármelo pero creo conocer la razón. No te preocupes de nada, estamos aquí para apoyarte y si tú necesitas nuestra ayuda, puedes pedirla. Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no?"_

—Sí, creo que si —respondió sonriendo. Tal vez había pensado mal de su amiga, Rarity podría ser muchas cosas pero no era una chismosa o al menos, no con sus amigas.

" _Entonces… ¿puedo saber quién es ese chico?_

—…¡No! —contestó ella azorada.

" _Bien, sólo porque es una ocasión especial te dejara en paz, pero quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles después, ¿está bien? Y no creas que eh olvidado que deberías estar estudiando Rainbow."_

—Tranquila, aún quedan cuatro días para el examen. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

"Como dije, sólo por ser una ocasión especial Dashie. No podemos permitir que salgas mal en ese examen"

Rainbow sonrio y volteo la mirada hacia la puerta de la biblioteca donde Soarin llegaba. Al parecer habia tomado una ducha rápida y se había cambiado de ropa. De nuevo, los nervios la invadieron y aquel palpitar acelerado de su pecho volvió a subir a sus mejillas.

—Gracias Rarity… y gracias por los consejos; le diré a Gilda lo que dijiste.

Del otro lado de la línea Rarity sonrió enternecida. Rainbow era muy terca cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos. _"Está bien, deséale suerte de mi parte. Hasta luego Dashie."_

La línea se cortó y Rainbow alzó su mano llamando la atención del chico de cabello azulado. Enseguida guardó su celular y sus cosas en la pequeña mochila que cargaba y se dirigió a la salida con la sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No estaba segura si sentía algo por Soarin, pero admitía en el fondo, que ese chico le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más podía producir y eso, le agradaba en demasía.

Detrás de ella, la bibliotecaria miraba a la pareja salir con el ceño fruncido. Rainbow Dash había dejado todos los libros en la mesa, no los había acomodado como se supondría que debía hacer. Sonrió negando con la cabeza, la perdonaría por esta ocasión, después de todo, era una ocasión especial.

 ** _~CONTINUARA~_**

 ** _¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Creo que para este momento ya estarán pensando en como continuara la historia, pero déjenme decirles que quiero meter algunas sorpresillas para la pareja principal; amo el drama y los celos y habrá mucho de ello aquí._**

 ** _Miles de gracias a Filomental, Riuk-1234, Bronislaw, drake 12, GoFlutterGuy, clamax, Sunny, Kerix, Diox y alicornio ´Angelical. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad hacen que quiera mejorar la historia para que no se decepcionen._**

 ** _Ahora si, me despido. Nos leeremos luego, ¿vale? Cuidence mucho._**

 ** _Atte. Aspros_**


	5. Perfecto corazón herido

_**¡Hola a todos! Juro que decidí actualizar mis otras historias, pero bueno, la inspiración llegó y no pude hacer mas que aprovecharla jajajaja. Un gran "Gracias a todos los que disfrutan la historia y dejan el comentario que me hace sonrojar y me motiva a escribir mas.** **Ahora, solo diré que este bebe se vuelve a cada momento mas dramático, hasta podría decir que parece novela de Crepúsculo o algo así, aunque espero que no llegue a tal grado. Pero en mi defensa, debo decir que amo el drama, no se, es simplemente... hermoso.**_

 _ **Ahora si, espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Recomiendo escuchar una melodía nostálgica durante toda la lectura.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_**

 _Confiamos en que el dolor nos hará mas fuertes, sin embargo yo te pregunto, ¿cuantas veces tendrás que morir hasta alcanzar tu deseo?_

 _ **5.- Perfecto corazón herido**_

Había salido de su casa con la simple intención de escapar de su hermana; sin embargo la caída desde el segundo piso así como el impacto sobre un pobre arbusto en el suelo le hicieron un fiel recordatorio sobre las leyes de gravedad, sin contar el hecho de que fue su hermana quien le enseñara lo obstinado y terco que puede ser alguien perteneciente a la familia Apple.

Por eso mismo y ante la gran insistencia de la rubia, ahora caminaba justo a su lado a través de las calles semivacías de la ciudad. Observó a su lado y la pudo encontrar sonriendo, tarareando suavemente alguna canción que el desconocía. Desde la plática de unos días atrás Applejack había sido un poco más insistente en su trato para con él, suponía era por lo dicho anteriormente que su hermana menor ahora se esforzaba por recuperar el tiempo perdido con él.

No es que el nuevo interés en su persona le desagradara, sin embargo su vida siempre había transcurrido alejada de los otros es más, él podría decir que su vida transcurría como una línea paralela a la vida de la familia y sus congéneres. Así nadie se inmiscuía en su vida ni el en las suyas y si alguien en algún momento requiriera su ayuda el saltaría de su línea paralela a la vida adyacente a la suya. En realidad solo era cuestión de perspectiva.

Y ahora, ser consciente de que Applejack quisiera entablar todo tipo de conversaciones con su persona o que pidiera su opinión para cualquier tópico que ella ideara le parecía extraño. Desde pequeño fue alguien cerrado; así nació y así fue educado. Su responsabilidad era ayudar a sus padres con la granja, y posteriormente, cuando los ingresos de la familia aumentaron sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era enviarlo a la escuela y fue gracias a su gran capacidad de comprensión que adelantó cursos en el colegio. Después llego el segundo embarazo de su madre y el nacimiento de Applejack y el momento donde él se convirtió en su guardián y protector. Como hermano mayor que era, se le fue dada la tarea de protegerla así como de cuidar a la familia, como el hombrecito que era y esa tarea la llevaba a cuestas con orgullo, como cualquier niño la llevaría.

Las cosas seguían igual, felices para él y su familia, sin embargo aquella felicidad no perduró. Con el tercer embarazo de su madre, su salud decayó en gran medida. Las náuseas, vómitos y dolores de cabeza características de cualquier embarazo se hicieron más frecuentes; el cansancio y debilidad que la agobiaban se hicieron tan grandes que su madre pasaba gran parte del día postrada en cama, con cuidados extremos para no perder a quien sería su futura hermanita, siempre con los ojos cerrados y sumida en una sopor nada normal.

Poco a poco su salud disminuyó y los médicos no encontraron ninguna explicación para el empeoramiento de su estado de salud. Su padre, aun apoyado por la abuela se sumió en la desesperación, siempre se encontraba frustrado, enojado con cualquiera que se acercara; su padre al igual que el presentían lo que iba a suceder y aunque no lo aceptaran, él pudo reconocer su pesar; el inhumano dolor que su padre sentía. Así, resignado a tomar el papel que le fue puesto desde pequeño aceptó la perdida antes de que nadie, se abandonó a la idea, lloró, gritó, maldijo a su destino y a todo el mundo; a los doctores por no poder hacer nada, a su padre por abandonarlos estando físicamente allí con ellos, a la debilidad de su madre y a su pequeña hermana que aún no nacía.

Odió todo y a todos, pero cumplió su promesa. Sacó todo dolor que no quería volver a mostrar, toda debilidad que no podía existir en alguien como él y pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa a su padre, a su madre y a su hermana, se convirtió en el pilar que debía ser.

Día a día, la muerte cubría con su velo la vida de su madre y todo el mundo a su alrededor caía a pedazos. Su padre, quien debía ser el pilar que los mantuviera con alguna vana esperanza se había roto y hasta cierto punto no lo culpaba, él se había sentido igual después de todo. Por eso mismo deseó ayudarlo, tragándose su dolor y lágrimas para cuidar a su hermana pequeña, para seguir arando el campo que se hallaba descuidado después de varios meses de no trabajarlo. Lo había entendido, tanto que el mismo decidió sacrificarse para aligerar la carga que su padre llevaba en su espalda.

Pero no fue suficiente, para nada en realidad. Todo fue absoluta y llanamente en vano.

Cuando su madre murió, su padre, sumido en la depresión y falto de esperanza, los abandonó, dejando a la abuela y a él como jefes de familia; y ahora con dos hermanas pequeñas y una anciana abuela, pronto se vio cubierto de responsabilidades que ni siquiera llegaba comprender. Afortunadamente Applejack era muy pequeña para recordar; fue fácil disfrazar la verdadera razón de la ausencia de sus padres con historias inocentes y falsas sobre amor incondicional, y pese a que la abuela Smith había optado por decirle la verdad, él no quiso hacerlo; alimentado por el odio hacia su progenitor suplicó por ocultar la verdad, no queriendo que aquel que una vez llamó padre volviera a lastimar a alguien más.

Así se hizo cargo de Applejack y Apple Bloom con la ayuda incondicional de su abuela. Su abuela las cuidaba en las mañanas cuando el araba el campo, por las tardes iba a la escuela y cuando regresaba a su casa le ayudaba a cuidarlas, aunque fuera por algunos momentos. Fue así que su abuela decidió vender algunas partes de los terrenos de la familia, eso los ayudo a solventar los gastos y le permitió alivianar un poco la carga de trabajo, sin embargo aún tenía que trabajar en la granja ya que tarde o temprano ese dinero se acabaría.

Y aunque en el fondo envidiaba la vida de otros jóvenes, sabía que no podía darse el lujo de pensar en tales trivialidades, porque ahora dos personas dependían de su fuerza y temple; sus hermanas lo necesitaban firme para poder vivir sus vidas en paz y tranquilidad. Y él bien podía soportar cualquier cosa por su familia, así fuera ignorar cualquier queja de su mente o tragarse el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Y así, acostumbrado a siempre verlas desde lejos, alejado en los campos o verlas dormir después de llegar a su casa, como si de su padre se tratara, se le hacía tan extraño que, de un día para otro, su hermana se interesara tanto en él, aunque comprendía sus razones porque él, a diferencia de ella, la conocía como cada parte de la granja; Applejack se sentía culpable y pese a que ya le había dicho que estaba bien y que no se debía preocupar por cosas así, ella era obstinada y ahora tenía la idea de no dejarlo solo.

Por eso desde el momento en que el saltó por la ventana, ella abrió la puerta de su habitación y saltó tras él. En otro momento la habría reprendido por tal idiotez, sin embargo y para su mala suerte fue él quien saltara primero dándole el ejemplo. Además, sabía tan bien como ella que no existía nada que pudiera hacer para alejarla; si Applejack decidía acompañarlo, así seria.

—¿Big Mac? —preguntó mirándolo y el asintió esperando su pregunta. —¿Por qué saltaste por la ventana?

El únicamente suspiró, su pequeña hermana era así, directa al grano con las preguntas cuya respuesta desconocía. Y podía admitir que ella intuía la respuesta; ella sabía muy bien el por qué rehuía de ella, porque la evitaba y si se ponía a pensar, era simple y lógico. No quería decirle la verdad y ella odiaba eso.

—Applejack…

—No te atrevas a mentirme Big Mac, porque me daré cuenta —advirtió von la vista al frente, sin mirarlo.

Big Mac a su lado sonrió. Su hermana era muy lista y perceptiva con los demás, en especial con aquellos que conocía, sin embargo y para la desgracia de la rubia, él era el hermano mayor y la conocía más de lo que ella creía conocerlo; además, él era igual o más astuto que su hermana.

—Nunca te mentiría hermanita —respondió el, colocando su gran mano en la cabellera rubia para despeinarla.

Applejack lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin saber si decía o no la verdad. —Bien, te daré el beneficio de la duda hermano —aceptó. —Entonces, ¿dónde nos quedamos? A si, querías que te ayudara con algo, ¿qué era?

—La abuela Smith ya te contó, no necesitas preguntar.

—Entonces era cierto —respondió ella decidiendo ignorar el tono cortante en la voz de su hermano. —Te gusta una chica.

Big Mac suspiró; era el momento idóneo para terminar con aquella incomoda charla. Sin embargo sólo existían dos razones por las cuales Applejack dejaría de incordiarlo. Las respuestas bordes y esquivas, así como los comentarios hirientes eran de las mejores herramientas para alejarla, sin embargo tampoco quería lastimarla. Su hermana a veces podía ser algo molesta, pero aun así la amaba demasiado para verla herida.

La otra opción era apelar a su propio orgullo. Applejack amaba tener la razón y constantemente sacaba conclusiones apresuradas de los sucesos en los que se veía inmiscuida. Darle respuestas vagas y que ella creara sus propias teorías era la mejor opción para estos casos. Era difícil mentirle a su pequeña hermanita y aunque el pudiera hacerlo sin que ella siquiera sospechara, prefería dejarla creer lo que deseara; el sentimiento de culpa era menor después de todo.

—No veo nada de raro en que me guste una chica.

Applejack estrujó la parte inferior de su blusa al sentirse nerviosa de repente. La situación era nueva para ella. Las charlas con su hermano eran cortas y esporádicas, eran simples, sin temas profundos de por medio; por lo que verse ahora, descubriendo cosas que para ella eran un misterio, le sorprendía demasiado.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió ella rápidamente avergonzada. —Pero me sorprendió un poco digo, es la primera vez Big Mac.

—No es la primera vez —aseveró el mayor con voz monótona.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella sorprendida. —Pero yo no sabía nada, ni siquiera la abuela Smith dijo algo.

—Simple —interrumpió el. —No había necesidad que supieran.

Applejack lo observó dolida. ¿Hasta qué punto desconocía a su hermano? ¿Qué otras cosas no sabía de él? Nunca había notado ese hecho antes y hasta cierto punto se sentía traicionada; él la conocía como un libro abierto y apostaba su brazo derecho a que la conocía más que su tonto novio. Big Macintosh reconocía cuando estaba feliz, triste, enojada, cuando esta frustrada o tenia algún problema, pero todo eso era porque ella confiaba en el ciegamente, porque compartía todo con su hermano pero ¿y él? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿Es que no era de confianza?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella sintiendo a su hermano como un completo desconocido, como si la imagen de él fuera borrándose poco a poco, dejando a alguien irreconocible para ella. Detuvo su marcha y colocando un dedo acusador en su pecho lo encaró. —¿Acaso yo o Apple Bloom no te contamos todo? ¡Confiamos plenamente en ti! ¿Es que no nos tienes confianza? ¡¿Por qué corrales nos ocultas todo?!

—Porque mis problemas no importan —respondió él, simplemente. —Son nimiedades a quien nadie debería preocupar.

Applejack lo observó. Ahí frente a ella se hallaba su hermano, tan igual físicamente a su modelo a seguir, pero a la vez tan diferente… tan… imbécil.

—Big Macintosh Apple, ¡¿de qué corrales estás hablando?! —volvió a preguntar más dolida que enojada. Esta vez golpeó con su dedo el pecho de su hermano. —¡Somos una jodida familia! Las alegrías de uno son las alegrías de todos, los problemas de uno son los de todos.

Applejack hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacerlo entrar en razón. —Compartimos todo, no puedes guardarte todo…

—Sí, lo se Applejack —interrumpió el volviendo a colocar su mano sobre el cabello rubio de su hermana. —Discúlpame, a veces es difícil compartirlo todo, pero prometo hacer el intento.

Por un momento Applejack temió su respuesta. Parecía que iba a negar su respuesta y, enojado, la mandaría de regreso a casa, pero le había respondido con total naturalidad, como si de un momento para otro, aquel Big Mac que rehuía de ella no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación.

Para Big Macintosh era diferente; dolía mentirle a su hermana, pero lo volvería a hacer. Sus problemas eran de él y de nadie más, esa era una característica tan arraigada a su persona que era imposible quitarla. Desde pequeño había aprendido a lidiar con todo solo, a guardar sus emociones para no preocupar a los demás y a enfrentar sus propios problemas por el mismo. Lamentaba engañarla de forma tan descarada, pero no había otra manera en la que lo dejara en paz.

Applejack lo observó con cierta duda. Sus palabras parecían reales, pero algo dentro de ella le decia que Big Mac no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Desechó esa idea tan rápido como llegó; su hermano no era perfecto, pero jamás le mentiría.

—Bien, es un comienzo —respondió un poco satisfecha, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta. —Por cierto, ¿quién fue la chica que robo tu corazón la primera vez? Me hubiera gustado conocerla, ¿sabes?

—No fue la gran cosa; un tonto enamoramiento adolescente —contestó sonriendo. Al menos en esa parte no mentía; su primer amor había sido la subdirectora Luna, pero como era obvio, al final entendió que era algo imposible.

—Oh vamos —insistió la rubia. —Dímelo, tengo curiosidad.

Big Mac sonrió. Seguirle la corriente, darle información que la distrajera de lo verdaderamente importante y dejar que ella misma creyera sus propias conjeturas era la mejor forma de engañar a su honesta hermana; después de todo, si él no lo decía, no era mentira.

—La subdirectora Luna —respondió, rascándose la mejilla avergonzado.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿De verdad la subdirectora Luna llamo tu atención? No sabía que te gustaban las mayorcitas, hermano.

—Eeyup, fue un tonto enamoramiento.

—¿Y cómo termino todo? —preguntó la rubia, y ante la mirada de su hermano no pudo evitar reír divertida. —Lo siento —dijo entre risas. —Es obvio que no están saliendo pero quiero saber cómo te diste cuenta que fue un enamoramiento.

Big Mac recordó aquellos bochornosos momentos. Lo había mantenido en secreto no sólo porque no gustaba compartir las cosas que le sucedían sino también por la increíble vergüenza que sentía al recordar aquellos sueños nada inocentes donde el y la bella subdirectora eran los protagonistas. Aun recordaba los sonrojos que le invadían al verla en el colegio e imaginarla jadeando entre sus brazos, suspirando su nombre con una pasión que, de acuerdo a su educación, no debía ser normal para alguien de su edad.

—No te le habrás confesado, ¿verdad? —indagó ella al ver el mutismo en el que se sumió el rubio.

El sonrió ante la idea. Habría hecho el ridículo de una manera descomunal. ¿Confesar su atracción a una mujer que fácilmente le doblaba la edad? Era simplemente ridículo…

—…Le envié una carta anónima…

Applejack lo miró sorprendida para luego soltar una enorme carcajada que resonó a través de la calle y llamó la atención de los peatones a su alrededor. La imagen de un serio Big Macintosh escondiendo una carta de amor en la bolsa de la subdirectora era hilarante.

—No fue la mejor decisión que eh tomado —dijo el, dando por finalizado aquel vergonzoso tema.

—Oh vamos —dijo ella limpiando algunas lágrimas remanentes. —Todos hacemos tonterías en situaciones como esa.

—¿Como aquella vez que intentaste huir a otra ciudad luego de confesarte? —preguntó el divertido.

—… ¡yo no quise huir! —respondió esquivando su mirada y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. —Como sea, ahora si me dirás ¿quién es la chica que te gusta?

Era aquí donde entraba en acción su plan. Sólo debía hacerla hablar, divagar en otras palabras para que ella misma guiara su propia deducción hacia una chica que simplemente no conociera, alguien imposible para que ella no intentara hacer algo estúpido como "ayudarlo".

—¿Quién crees que me gusta?

—Vaya, eso es difícil hermano —contestó llevando su mano a la barbilla. No tenía ni la más remota idea, debía admitir, después de todo no conocía sus gustos en las chicas, emitiendo por ese fetiche de las mujeres maduras. —No será la directora Celestia, ¿o sí?

—Nop.

—Al menos dame una pista ¿no?

Big Mac lo pensó. Podría simplemente inventar el nombre y personalidad de una chica o podría utilizar a alguien a quien su hermana no conociera. Pero debía ser cuidadoso, podía desconfiar y todo el plan se iría al traste.

—Es hermosa —respondió sin pensar demasiado. —Fuerte y orgullosa, no teme hablar cuando así lo desea.

Listo, no estaba mintiendo y a la vez existían muchas chicas con esas características en el colegio. Su pequeña hermana la tendría difícil para adivinar.

—Se nota que estás enamorado casanova —dijo ella feliz al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermano. —Linda, fuerte y orgullosa…

Big Macintosh casi podía ver los engranajes rodando en la cabeza de la rubia. Se estaba tomando en serio la tarea y eso, hasta cierto punto le hacía sentirse algo mal, pero no quería que ella se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, al menos no directamente.

—¡Rainbow Dash! —soltó ella de repente y el casi se ahogó con la saliva que estaba pasando por su garganta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el alarmado. Era imposible, al menos podía imaginar a diez chicas con las mismas características. —¡Claro que no!

Applejack a su lado negó con la cabeza y apuntó al otro lado de la calle. Big Macintosh dirigió su mirada hacia donde su hermana señalaba y cuando vio a aquellas dos personas compartir bebidas en una cafetería se sintió morir.

De repente todo pensamiento abandonó su mente y la imagen donde Rainbow Dash y Soarin tenían lo que parecía una cita se quedó grabada hasta lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Toda persona alrededor dejo de moverse, todo sonido cesó, lo único que importaba para el en aquellos momentos era la enorme sonrisa que ambos chicos compartían.

Supuso que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano, que todo acabaría como siempre terminaba. Ella encontraría a alguien de quien se enamoraría y el ya habría podido dominar sus emociones para simplemente guardarlas y dejarlas en el olvido. Todo para evitar el enorme dolor que apretaba su corazón y muy dentro de él, lo destruía a pedazos.

Applejack a su lado, no se dio cuenta del torrente de emociones que recorrían la mirada jade de su hermano mayor. Su atención, al igual que la de él y por diferentes razones, estaba atrapada en aquella pareja que parecía divertirse como nunca.

—No lo puedo creer —susurró sin abandonar la sorpresa. —Sabía que entre los dos había algo, pero no creí que sería tan rápido.

Big Mac asintió en respuesta. Aunque lo hubiera deseado ignorar, lo había sabido tan bien como todo el mundo, desde que los vio a ambos por primera vez. Rainbow y Soarin estaban hechos el uno para el otro y el, ingenua y estúpidamente creo la ínfima chispa de esperanza… una donde ellos no eran almas gemelas, donde él podía ser su contraparte, donde ella y el podrían reír justo como ahora ellos lo hacían.

—Applejack… —llamó el, queriendo convertir todo el dolor que sentía en alguna otra emoción diferente; alguna otra que no le hiciera temblar la voz como ahora. —Tengo que irme, acabo de recordar algo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Quería alejarse de ahí, de todo y de todos, quería estar solo para pensar, para tragarse el dolor como siempre lo había hecho y como aparentemente, siempre lo haría. Aunque doliera horrores y se sintiera tan débil y derrotado, lo superaría, porque él era alguien fuerte, el pilar en el que todos se podían apoyar; alguien que no podía darse el lujo de romperse.

—¡Hey Big Mac! —llamó ella justo detrás de él. —Me quedare un rato más, quiero hablar con Rainbow.

El aludido asintió sin siquiera voltear la mirada. Temía que ahora ella pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos.

—Al menos dime quien te gusta, ¡ya caminamos hasta aquí! —gritó ella cada vez más lejos.

El sólo gruño. Ahora no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de detenerse, no quería ni pensar en el estúpido plan que había creado.

" _Al carajo"_ pensó al elevar la mirada y ver el atardecer. Dijera lo que dijera, nombrara a quien nombrara, no importaba ya.

—¡Es Sunset Shimmer!

 ** _~CONTINUARA~_**

 ** _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me gustó el giro que ya muchos (si no es que todos) ya imaginaban, aunque no se esperaban el nombre de esa chica, ¿verdad? Ahora, ¿como resultara todo? ¿En que problemas se meterá Big Mac al decir el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente? ¿Applejack lo ayudara a conquistar a la pelirroja?_**

 ** _Un abrazo y enorme gracias a aquellos que dejan review y a los que agregan a favoritos y siguen la historia y también a los que sólo se pasan a leer. Muchas gracias chicos y chicas, sois los mejores._**

 _ **alicornio Angelical Love no habrá mucho del SoarinDash (creo que tu entraste a leer por esa pareja), aunque era algo necesario para poner en aprietos al vaquero, igualmente espero te agrade la historia. Filomental, tu siempre leyendo gracias por tus palabras, pero dime, ¿te sorprendi? Sunny! gracias por comentar, igual soy fan de tu historia, que por cierto no has continuado; espero ver mas del WhoovesShimmer (por que es tu culpa que no pueda sacarlo de mi cabeza) tus preguntas no tienen una respuesta segura por ahora, por cierto jajajaja. Y por ultimo y no menos importante, Angelus-Y gracias por los elogios amigo, es increíble que digas algo así cuando tu historia sobrepasa con creces a esta; pronto leer los otros dos capítulos, aunque espero que cuando llegue al tercer capitulo ya halla algunas mas jajaja.**_

 _ **Ahora si, cuidence mucho, ¿vale? Nos leeremos.**_

 ** _Atte. Aspros_**


	6. Perfectas malas desiciones

**Si, se que no tengo perdón, fueron 3 meses los que anduve desaparecido pero sinceramente otras cosas me atraparon y no tuve oportunidad. Lamento en demasía la espera que les he hecho sufrir pero por fin aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo. Es algo corto pero es algo importante en la historia, un hecho que repercutirá de ahora en adelante.**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar, les dejo leer esperando _disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo._**

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_** _  
_

 _Confiamos en que el dolor nos hará mas fuertes, sin embargo yo te pregunto, ¿cuantas veces tendrás que morir hasta alcanzar tu deseo?_

 **6.- Perfectas malas** **decisiones**

Dio la vuelta y no volvió a mirar hacia atrás. No sabía cómo se encontraba Applejack; si estaba enojada o triste por haberla dejado ahí parada sobre la banqueta. No quería absolutamente nada, no quería saber nada de nadie. No quería sentir ese punzante dolor que atravesaba su pecho y le hacía difícil respirar.

Y aunque se intentara convencer de que tarde o temprano pasaría, aunque ilusamente creyó en sus fantasías que no ocurriría, sucedió. Aquello que tanto temía por fin pasó. Rainbow Dash y Soarin por fin comenzaron a salir juntos, pronto se harían novios y su historia fantasiosa donde el salía tomado de la mano junto a ella, donde ambos gritaban vitoreando al ver algún partido que ella quisiera sólo quedaría en eso: fantasías.

Y pese a todo, dolía. Dolía tanto que temía sus ojos comenzaran a anegarse en lágrimas, en una clara muestra de una debilidad que no quería tener y no podía evitar.

Siempre creyó y con justa razón, que los sentimientos solo eran causa de dolor y pérdida de tiempo. Alguien como el única y exclusivamente podía dedicarse al cuidado de su familia, su hogar y su trabajo. Así como fue desde pequeño, así como era ahora y seria de grande.

Sobreviviría, se tragaría aquel tonto enamoramiento adolescente y lo olvidaría. Mujeres había por doquier, más hermosas que Rainbow Dash, mas educadas, amables e inteligentes y por supuesto menos orgullosas y tercas. Podría olvidarla con cualquiera de ellas y nunca jamás volvería a imaginar el pasar sus manos por aquel cabello multicolor. Solamente era una chica más del pasado, tan fácil de olvidar como cualquier otra.

Una gota cayó sobre su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y pudo notar las nubes grises de tormenta sobre la ciudad. Una gota más y luego otra, miles de pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y mientras los transeúntes corrían de un lado a otro para protegerse de la lluvia, el permaneció ahí donde estaba, con el rostro hacia el cielo y las pequeñas gotas de agua surcando sus mejillas.

Estaba lloviendo y aquella humedad que sentía en el rostro pertenecía a la lluvia, no a un llanto que sabía no podía tener. Él jamás lloraría de nuevo. Ya había llorado cuando su madre murió y cuando su padre los abandono. Ya había sido demasiada debilidad y no soportaba nada más.

Bajó la mirada resuelto y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar. Hoy sería el fin de aquel Big Macintosh que soñaba con nimiedades como aquella. De ahora en adelante sólo se preocuparía por las cosas importantes, su familia, sus estudios y su trabajo. No necesitaba de nada ni de nadie más para ser feliz, había vivido los últimos años de su vida solo y podría vivir el resto de igual manera.

Las calles pronto se vaciaron de gente lo que le permitió disfrutar de aquel frio que solo el viento y el agua en conjunción entumían sus extremidades haciéndole olvidar un poco las penas. Insulso, sí, pero servía por ahora. Ya mañana se encargaría de olvidarse de todo.

Media hora después llego a las puertas de su casa con las ropas escurriendo en agua. Las luces interiores estaban encendidas lo cual indicaba que su abuela o alguna de sus hermanas habían regresado. Abrió la puerta y se retiró los zapatos para dejarlos en el recibidor, después se encargaría de secarlos.

—Hola querido —saludó la abuela Smith desde la puerta de la cocina. —Estás todo empapado, ¿por qué no te vas a secar?

" _Pregunta estúpida"_ pensó él frunciendo el ceño. No contestó y avanzó por el pasillo directo a su habitación. A su lado, su abuela lo miró con curiosidad. No recordaba la última vez que pudo observar al mayor de sus nietos en un estado tan desolado.

—¿Quieres algo de cenar? —preguntó con cautela.

—No, iré a dormir —contestó de forma dura. Big Macintosh sabía que ni ella ni nadie tenían la culpa de su sentir, pero no podía evitar responder así; se estaba conteniendo y quería ir a desquitarse a su habitación. No quería explotar y decir alguna barbaridad.

La abuela Smith frunció en ceño. Su nieto no era de aquellos que se portaban de tal manera; no huía a recluirse a su habitación y que hiciera prácticamente eso, le preocupaba.

—Big Mac, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó cautelosa y al ver que el adolescente en cuestión ignoraba su pregunta avanzó hasta él. —¡Big Mac regresa! —gritó colocándose frente a él y deteniendo su huida. —No me importa lo que te sucede, no debes faltarme el respeto.

Big Macintosh frunció el ceño aún más. ¿Qué les sucedía a todos que querían hacerlo enfadar ese día? ¿Qué no entendían que quería estar solo?

—No quiero hablar —respondió a secas apretando los dientes. Contó hasta diez y ni eso funcionó para apaciguar su enojo.

—Lástima, porque lo harás. Pareces un caballo a quien las espuelas lo han estado lastimando todo el día.

—No quiero hablar, ya te lo dije —respondió comenzando a caminar.

—Big Macintosh soy tu abuela y te ordeno que me digas que…

—¡Ya cállate! —gritó fúrico. —Por favor, ¿no entiendes que q…

Y su perorata fue callada de manera súbita por el impacto de una mano contra su mejilla. Por escasos segundos la sorpresa nublo su razón. Se encontraba en un estado que él no sabía cómo explicar; su corazón dolía a cada latido y la imagen de la chica de cabello arcoíris junto al otro chico se negaba a dejar su mente, su cuerpo temblaba de frio y sus piernas dolían pidiendo un poco de descanso. Pero ni siquiera su piel helada o el dolor de sus músculos le quitaban las ganas de llorar.

Y pese a que no quería hacerlo, su garganta pedía a gritos correr a su habitación a desahogarse con lo primero que encontrara pero, ahora que quería estar solo, cuando siempre lo había estado, no lo dejaban. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando más débil y patético se sentía?

—Estas sufriendo —aseguró ella acariciando su dolorida mejilla. —Siempre te has guardado todo hijo, no tienes que hacerlo esta vez.

Big Macintosh la miró detenidamente. Estaba equivocada; la costumbre estaba encarnada muy profundo en la piel.

—No es necesario… mañana estaré bien.

Su abuela lo observó y pudo notar en su mirada que no le creía en absoluto, era algo normal y esperado; el tampoco creía nada aquella afirmación.

Dio la vuelta y se retiró hacia su habitación. Lamentaba en demasía el trato que tenía para con su amada familia, pero no podía evitarlo, al menos no ahora que podía decir o hacer algo peor con un torrente de emociones a punto de estallar en su pecho.

—¡Hermano! —gritó una pequeña voz al cruzar la sala. —¿Me ayudas con mi tarea por favor? —pidió Apple Bloom corriendo hacia él.

—Lo siento, ahora no puedo.

—Oh, vamos —suplicó ella colgándose de su brazo para jalarlo hacia la pequeña mesa donde se encontraban todos sus útiles esparcidos. —Sera rápido, lo prometo.

—Apple Bloom en serio, no estoy de ánimos.

Sus pequeñas hermanas siempre fueron su debilidad, desde que el las vio por primera vez prometió cuidarlas y quererlas, siempre estar allí para cuando ellas lo necesitaran. Pero ahora, en este preciso momento, se sentí incapaz de poder hacer algo, por muy pequeño o fácil que pareciese.

—¡Sólo esta vez y ya no te pediré nada! ¡Lo juro!

—¡Ya te dije que no!

Y lo que más temía sucedió. El volumen aumentado de su propia voz llegó a sus oídos lo suficientemente tarde para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Abrió sus ojos para encontrar la mirada de su hermana cargada de un temor que nunca había visto y que jamás habría querido ver y lo peor de todo, es que el era el causante.

Volvió la mirada a su espalda para encontrar a su abuela observándolo con algo de sorpresa y decepción. ¿Es que acaso ese era el resultado de todo ese maldito día? Por su frustración y enojo, había tratado mal a su familia; a su abuela quien fue la única que estuvo con el cuándo prácticamente fue abandonado al mundo y a su pequeña hermana que nada tenía que ver con los problemas que le aquejaban.

" _Eres un imbécil Big Macintosh, sin duda lo heredaste de tu padre"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

—Apple Bloom —llamó a su hermanita al ver que bajaba la vista y se daba la vuelta para alejarse de él. —Apple Bloom… perdona.

Su pequeña hermana hizo oídos sordos y volvió al lugar en el que trabaja desde antes de que llegara. Desde esa distancia podía notar como ella intentaba limpiar infructuosamente las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y eso, como si todavía fuera posible, sumó culpa a toda la gama de sentimientos que lo tenían al borde del colapso.

Por eso odiaba las emociones como el amor, porque dolía, porque dañaba no solamente a una persona sino a muchas y por su propia estupidez y egoísmo había herido a quien menos merecía.

—Apple Bloom…

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! —respondió la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada que, en el fondo, tenía todo el derecho de tener.

—… Lo lamento.

Sabía que no podía culparla de nada. Había sido cruel y ahora con toda razón sufría las consecuencias. Miró a su abuela pidiendo un consejo que esta vez sabia no llegaría, pero aun así, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era pedir perdón.

—…Yo… —comenzó a decir pero guardó silencio cuando la abuela Smith dio la vuelta para adentrarse en la cocina. —Abuela…

—Calla y ven a cenar jovencito —ordenó moviendo una silla para que el tomara asiento.

Sin preguntar nada hizo lo que le ordenó. Tomó asiento y guardó silencio a la espera de la posible reprimenda que sin dudas merecía. Big Macintosh permaneció callado por lo que pareció una eternidad, ahí sentado en el centro de la cocina, en un incómodo escarmiento por parte de su abuela.

—Ahora me dirás ¿por qué estas así? —preguntó su abuela tras poner una taza de café frente a él y sentarse al otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

Contrario a lo que esperaba encontrar, la mirada de ella no era de enojo, sino de tristeza y decepción. El peso de aquella mirada lo volvió a sumir en el mutismo que se hallaba desde el momento en que entró a su hogar.

—¿No dirás nada? —volvió a preguntar.

—… lo siento —respondió el tras una larga pausa. No alzó la mirada, se sentía incapaz por la culpa que ahora se sumaba a la lista de problemas que confundían su mente y corazón.

—Big Mac —llamó ella pero él no respondió. —Levanta la mirada querido —dijo con dulce voz. Big Macintosh esta vez y con algo de temor subió la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su abuela. —Eres un buen chico y sé que te arrepientes de haberle gritado a tu hermana.

El asintió en silencio. Se sentía más que avergonzado de su actitud y pese al dolor que sentía, se repudiaba el hecho de haberlas tratado tan mal por la poca paciencia que todo el día le había drenado.

—No sé qué es lo que te aqueja, querido pero no tienes por qué guardarlo todo —dijo finalmente su abuela después de tomar un sorbo de su té. —Tu familia está aquí para apoyarte.

El volvió a asentir. Sabía que muchas personas resolvían sus problemas hablando o pidiendo ayuda, pero para él era tan difícil; no quería que su débil abuela anduviera preocupándose por sus problemas, su salud no era la mejor del mundo últimamente y aunque ella tercamente lo ocultara, había notado que se guardaba sus quejidos cada vez más al caminar y sus siestas se volvían más prolongadas con el tiempo. En resumen su abuela sufría cada vez más por su avanzada edad y estar pensando en problemas estúpidos no era lo recomendable para ella.

No quería darle una carga que no debía llevar.

—Lo siento abuela, en verdad —dijo sin alzar la mirada. Sabía que en el momento en que ella lo viera a los ojos descubriría su mentira. —Eh estado mucho tiempo estresado con el trabajo y los exámenes.

Ella lo observó sin tragarse una palabra. Así como conocía cada pedazo de tierra en su granja, también conocía a sus nietos y ninguno de estos podía decirle una mentira sin que ella lo supiera. Sin embargo, apostaba todos sus años a que Big Mac era más difícil que un bronco salvaje. Ese chico, para su afortunada o desafortunada suerte había salido igual a su padre; era terco y obstinado, duro como una roca y cerrado como una ostra. Si algo se le metía en la cabeza no pararía hasta que el mismo cambiara de parecer.

El mayor de sus nietos era alguien muy complejo a su parecer. Honorable como nadie que conociera pero al mismo tiempo muy solitario. Desde aquel fatídico suceso supo que su nieto había partido para dejar lugar a este joven que por muy trabajador y responsable que fuera, había dejado de ser lo que era, un joven; se había sumido en cosas que ella no hubiera querido, abandonando su infancia y diversión, abandonando amistades y una vida que ella, por su edad, no pudo ayudarle a mantener.

—Big Mac —llamó. —Te quiero como mi propio hijo y el verte así me parte el alma.

Él alzó la mirada y pudo constatar cuan ciertas eran las palabras de su abuela. No sabía cómo fue capaz de tratarla mal por una tontería pero se lamentaba en demasía. Iba a volver a pedir disculpas cuando ella alzó su mano haciéndole guardar silencio.

—Pero más me parte el alma que me mientas —dijo haciendo que el adolescente no pudiera más que sorprenderse, aunque tampoco era tan extraño. La única persona a la que no podría engañar jamás estaba frente a él.

—Pero no puedo obligarte a que me digas que te sucede querido —continuó. —Sé que lo harás cuando estés seguro y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte —tomó su mano entre las suyas y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos; quería que pese a todo lo que hubiera sufrido, no estaba solo.

Se levantó despacio de su silla y caminó hasta colocarse al lado de su nieto que para este momento luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Aquí estamos querido, para cuando no encuentres fuerzas para seguir, nosotras te ayudaremos a superar cualquier dolor. Somos tu familia Big Macintosh y nada ni nadie, podrá cambiar ese hecho.

Pocas veces había notado la sabiduría que su anciana abuela poseía, así como su fuerza y amor por su familia. Ella era un digno ejemplo a seguir, porque seguramente ella también vivió lo que él y no se derrumbó ni dejo salir su frustración con alguien inocente.

Era definitivo. El amor sacaba lo peor de él y no permitirá que volviera a pasar una segunda vez. Olvidaría a Rainbow Dash; la vería mañana en el colegio como a cualquier chica, como una de las amigas de su hermana y nada más. Adiós a las estúpidas sensaciones que le producía el solo hecho de pensar en ella o al verla caminar por los pasillos o correr por las canchas. Ya no le dolería el verla con Soarin.

Ya no sentiría nada por ella, porque sólo era un enamoramiento pasajero. Guardaría sus sentimientos y los dejaría para que murieran dentro de sí.

Lo haría… aunque la sola idea le estrujara el corazón… lo haría por que amarla sólo le traía dolor.

 ** _~CONTINUARA~_**

 ** _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Si, se que fue demasiado corto, incluso para mi, pero tenia que publicarlo para comenzar con los próximos capítulos que comenzaran a tratar la interacción de los protagonistas y claro, los deliciosos malentendidos que le pienso hacer pasar al noble Big Mac._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por la paciencia. Prometo pronto subir la continuación. ¡Nos leeremos!_**

 ** _Atte. Aspros_**


	7. Perfectos malentendidos

**No se esperaban una continuación tan rápido, ¿verdad? Considerando todo lo que tardo a veces, es perfectamente normal. En vista de que me tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo anterior, me di a la tarea de subirles este capitulo lo mas rápido que pude. En lo personal, pienso que aquí se viene de los mejores momentos.**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar, les dejo leer esperando _disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo._**

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP:FiM, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_**

 _"Mi corazón lo había guardado en una caja alejada y escondida durante años, para que nadie pudiera tocarlo jamás, y ella, sin planearlo y sin la mas mínima intención logró alcanzarlo, tocarlo y por una sola vez, hacerlo latir."_

 **7.- Perfectos malentendidos.**

Observó cómo su hermano mayor comenzó a caminar calle abajo alejándose de ella. No supo cual, pero tal vez fuera la sorpresa de su confesión o el impacto de la imagen de aquella pareja que compartía unas malteadas dentro de la cafetería, pero alguno de los dos sucesos le impidió dar un paso hacia uno u otro.

Frente a ella, cruzando la calle, Rainbow Dash y Soarin compartían unas bebidas mientras las sonrisas de ambos inundaban el ambiente y justo a su lado, a unos metros de ella, Big Macintosh avanzaba vaya a saber dios donde. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sabía que su hermano mayor era alguien fuerte y decidido, algo taciturno pero duro como un manzano en lo que respectaba a sus objetivos. Él había dicho que estaba enamorado de Sunset Shimmer y sabía que, pese a todo el pasado de su otrora rival, su hermano tenía gran chance de acercársele y entablar una amistad que a futuro podría convertirse en algo más. Sin embargo, teniendo tantas posibilidades, ¿por qué se alejaba de ella con esa mirada cargada de tristeza?

No era tonta, Big Macintosh podía haberle dicho que tenía cosas que hacer, pero su mirada inundada de dolor le gritaba a leguas de distancia que quería estar solo y, pese a que ella no quería dejarlo, sabía que no había nadie mejor para tratar sus problemas que él mismo.

Big Macintosh era un chico en extremo fuerte, tanta física, moral o sentimentalmente. Lo había comprado miles de veces y aunque el creyera que no tenía muchas oportunidades de conquistar a su amiga pelirroja, ella daría todo de sí para ayudarle; así tuviera que amarrar a la susodicha a un poste para que fijara los ojos en su hermano.

Su querido hermano mayor estaba sufriendo por Sunset Shimmer, después de todo, ¿por qué otra razón su hermano estaría sufriendo?

Volvió la mirada hacia la cafetería y pudo observar como Rainbow Dash la saludaba desde adentro. Con gestos algo cómicos la invitaba a unírseles dentro y ella no pudo más que negar su invitación. Rainbow Dash era algo lenta en eso del romance y ella bien sabía que haría mal tercio en ese momento, sobre todo cuando Soarin necesitaba toda la ayuda del mundo para hacerle ver a la chica de cabello multicolor sus sentimientos.

Negó una vez más con la cabeza y haciendo un ademan de despedida les dio la espalda. El camino hacia su casa era más o menos largo, la caminata y charla amena con su hermano la habían distraído de todo el tramo que recorrió haciendo la idea de acompañar a Rainbow y su pareja a tomar algo refrescante, pero tan pronto la idea invadió su mente la desechó.

Además, tenía planes que comenzar a idear y aunque su lado cotilla estuviera picándole las costillas por saber todo acerca de esa cita, debía moderarse. Después de todo, los chismes no eran parte de ella.

" _Primero lo primero. Pedir ayuda."_ Se dijo a si misma sacando el celular de su bolsillo y tecleando uno de los tantos números que sabía de memoria. Pronto el sonido monocorde de una llamada en espera de ser contestada llegó hasta sus oídos.

" _Aló"_ dijo la chillona voz de Rarity al otro lado del auricular.

—Rarity, necesito tu ayuda —dijo Applejack.

Rarity dejó salir una suave risa por el auricular. _"Claro que si querida, ¿qué sucede?"_

—Veras —dijo mientras un semáforo frente a ella cambiaba a rojo. Pensó un momento en la manera correcta de decirle aquello: "Rarity mi hermano está enamorado de una chica y necesito acercarlos para que sean novios" sería lo más sincero y correcto, pero ahora la idea de revelar aquel secreto tan importante para Big Mac se le hacía difícil.

—Sí, mira —continuó cuando el semáforo cambio a verde y comenzó a caminar. —Tengo un amigo que está enamorado de una chica pero él es algo tímido y esta triste porque cree no tener muchas posibilidades de acercársele.

Una nueva y corta risa se escuchó en el auricular y Applejack agudizo el oído. No sabía que era lo gracioso, su hermano estaba sufriendo un mal de amores y su amiga se burlaba.

" _Applejack, tú tienes un novio, no necesitas mi consejo para ayudar a alguien más, querida"_

—Pero tú eres la mejor en este campo Rarity —suplicó ella al pensar en su extraña pero increíble relación. —No soy el mejor ejemplo en estas cosas del romance, lo sabes.

" _Parece que el amor está en el aire el día de hoy"_ dijo la voz risueña de Rarity, ignorándola, tras unos segundos. _"Dashie pidió mi consejo hace no mucho tiempo, querida"._

—Así que por eso esta con Soarin —murmuró la rubia. —Bueno, es algo que se veía venir tarde o temprano. Entonces —hizo una pausa. —¿Crees poder ayudarme con mi amigo?

" _Claro que si querida. ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas todo con más detalles a las 7 en el café que está en el centro?"_

Applejack sopesó las posibilidades. Estaría encerrada por más de una hora escuchando la interminable perorata de Rarity sin posibilidad de escapar pero, por otro lado recibiría los consejos de la mejor en el área y podría ayudar a su hermano. Además, como plus, se enteraría de la solicitud de Rainbow Dash; esa información sería una buena arma para burlarse en el futuro.

Suspiró antes de contestar. —Claro, te veré allá.

Colgó la llamada después de despedirse y se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Su hermano había estado solo por mucho tiempo y nunca hizo nada para aliviar esa soledad. Ahora tenía la posibilidad para ayudarlo a conseguir a ese alguien especial.

Sonrió. Lo haría, ayudaría a su hermano a enamorar a Sunset Shimmer.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

Sunset Shimmer se levantó de su cama como todos los días desde que ella misma había abandonado su antigua personalidad y forma de pensar. Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos supo que sería un día especial y como tal, intentó sonreír con su usual positivismo.

Con unas energías nada usuales en un estudiante de escuela media preparó su ropa, su calzado y su mochila con los útiles requeridos y salió de su casa rumbo a Canterlot High.

Apenas avanzó algunos metros cuando giró la mirada hacia lo que era su nuevo hogar en esa tierra de creaturas bípedas y curiosas extremidades llamadas manos. Decir que su comienzo fue fácil, incluso con toda su inteligencia seria mentir. Costó mucho trabajo conseguir un techo donde dormir y comida con la cual alimentarse, porque por muy diferente que fuera su cuerpo ahora, las necesidades básicas eran iguales. Se tuvo que valer de toda su inteligencia y astucia para poder conseguir todo aquello que consideraba valioso en ese entonces.

Engañó y actuó de una manera sublime; se aprovechó de la nobleza de buenas personas y con el apoyo del mismo colegio al que asistía se le brindó una beca de lo más increíble, consiguió una habitación que era pagada por el gobierno y los alimentos de igual manera; para los demás utensilios se las arregló de distintas maneras que en ese entonces, estaba convencida, eran necesarias, pero ahora, habiéndose reformado y aprendido la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sabía que había hecho mal.

No merecía nada de lo que tenía, todo fue conseguido a base de engaños y tretas que ahora no hacían sino avergonzarla hasta el fondo de su alma. Sin embargo, sabía que si admitía la verdad, todo le seria negado y le arrebatarían todo lo que tenía. Se sentía mal consigo misma y lo admitía, pero mientras no pudiera salvaguardarse por sí misma no podía revelar la verdad, no cuando pararía en la calle sin nada que comer y donde dormir.

Sabía que sus amigas no la abandonarían, sabia incluso que más de una la invitaría a vivir con ellas, pero no podía aceptarlo. Aun le quedaba un poco de orgullo y no quería importunar la vida de sus amadas amigas, no cuando ellas tenían sus propios problemas.

Mientras caminaba Sunset no pudo evitar lamentarse por su actuación hasta hace tiempo cuando gracias a sus nuevas amigas se reformó. Eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría aunque sus amigas ya la hubiera perdonado y, aunque ella les dijera que todo estaba bien, que ya todo estaba en el pasado, todo era sólo una mentira. Siempre podía notar algunas miradas de recelo, los intentos de algunos estudiantes de alejarse de ella y algún que otro comentario mordaz sobre su persona y, pese a todo, no los culpaba; tenían su derecho y ella misma había cosechado lo que cultivo con todas sus malas acciones.

Sin embargo, sabía también que poco a poco, paso a paso cada vez conocía más personas que lograban encontrar en ella algo más que la antigua Sunset Shimmer. Podía hacer amigos y demostrarles que ella había cambiado para mejor y que ahora era una buena persona.

Así que, cuando a lo lejos pudo observar los grandes portales del colegio sonrió con renovada energía. Hoy era un día especial, lo podía sentir y eso no haría sino mejorar su situación; ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría conseguir una nueva amiga.

—¡Sunset! —gritó alguien a su espalda.

Esta volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Applejack quien la saludaba desde lejos. Sunset devolvió el saludo de buen agrado y la esperó en su sitio hasta que llegara.

—Sunset, justo a quien quería encontrar —dijo Applejack al llegar junto a ella ganándose una mirada confundida de su amiga.

—Hola Applejack —saludó la pelirroja. —Oye, no te vez del todo bien —dijo después de observarla detenidamente y notar las grandes ojeras que se mostraban debajo de los ojos de su amiga. —Pareciera que no dormiste en toda la noche.

—Oh si, estuve pensando en algunas cosas…

Sunset la observó dudosa. Applejack no era de las que daban respuestas evasivas, de hecho, podía jurar que su rubia amiga era de las personas más directas y honestas que podían existir. Entonces ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Applejack no dijo más y comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio seguida por Sunset. Se había mantenido despierta toda la noche planeando estrategias y planes para acercar a su hermano a su amiga pelirroja. Su hermano era muy serio pero Sunset había demostrado en los últimos meses que no le importaba ser amiga de nadie y no tenía reparos en tender su mano a quien necesitase ayuda. Eran opuestos en algunos aspectos pero como bien dijo su abuela, "los opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen", ellos dos bien podían formar una pareja y cuando tuvieran hijos aquellos pelirrojos de ojos verdes la llamarían tía y ella se divertiría mucho con sus sobrinos y…

—¿Applejack? —llamó Sunset a su lado. Desde hace algunos minutos su vaquera amiga había comenzado a sonreír sin razón alguna y a cada segundo su sonrisa creció hasta asustarla por lo levemente perturbadora que se veía. —¿Está todo bien?

—Eh… claro, esta todo perfectamente —respondió Applejack recordando la pequeña charla que había tenido con su amiga el día anterior.

Como bien concertaron la plática (chisme en opinión de ella) cuando llegó Rarity la fulminó con la mirada por haber llegado algo tarde, sin embargo el enojo dio paso a la enorme curiosidad que sentía su amiga por el pedido de ayuda. Sin perder más tiempo colocó las cartas sobre la mesa, habló de la nueva faceta que había tenido su hermano y de su preocupación al notarlo tan solitario, por lo poco que lo conocía y sobre la confesión de Big Macintosh sobre su amor por Sunset Shimmer.

Su amiga la había escuchado hasta el final, sin comentar nada hasta que ella terminó. Cuando eso sucedió Rarity mostró él porque era una experta en estos temas; con una facilidad impresionante comenzó a relatar las posibles alternativas que tenían para juntar a "los protagonistas de una bella historia de amor" porque, en palabras de Rarity, Big Mac era un chico bien parecido, trabajador y educado, alguien que siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitase y sobretodo, tenía un buen cuerpo que desperdiciaba al usar ropas holgadas; en resumen Big Macintosh era un excelente partido para cualquier chica.

Applejack se había sorprendido de lo dicho por la modista. Nunca jamás habría pensado que las chicas veían a su hermano con esas características y una vez más se deprimió un poco; ¿qué tanto desconocía de su hermano mayor?

Después de eso, la charla se había decantado a las estrategias, desde aquellas ideas de simplemente presentarlos hasta las descabelladas sobre encerrarlos juntos en algún salón del colegio. A fin de cuentas optaron por comenzar con algo lento, principalmente mostrarle a Sunset sobre la existencia de su hermano.

" _Es ahora o nunca Applejack"_ pensó la rubia antes de comenzar con el plan. _"Nunca has sido buena actuando, pero seguro puedes aparentar una conversación casual"_

—Sunset —llamó la rubia.

Sunset giró a ver a su amiga y no requirió mucho tiempo para notar que había algo malo con su amiga. —¿Si? —preguntó observando que Applejack evitaba encontrar su mirada, cosa que jamás había hecho; ni siquiera cuando ella era mala y no se llevaban bien.

—Sé qué hace tiempo fuiste novia de Flash Sentry.

Sunset alzó una ceja dudosa; era la primera vez que alguna de sus amigas hablaba sobre ese tema en consideración suya. No es que aún le afectara, de hecho ya hace mucho tiempo el chico y ella habían quedado en buenos términos y eran compañeros.

—Sí, fue hace tiempo antes de convertirme en su amiga —respondió simplemente sin darle mucha importancia.

—Ya veo… —respondió evadiendo su mirada nuevamente. —¿Puedo preguntar, que fue lo que te atrajo de él?

Sunset la miro interrogante. ¿A qué venia aquella pregunta? Más bien, ¿desde cuándo Applejack le preguntaba por chicos teniendo novio? ¿Y si ella se había interesado en el chico de cabello azul? ¿Y si ella había terminado con su novio por un enamoramiento? Flash no era del todo un buen partido, no podía permitirle a su amiga terminar su bonita relación por una atracción por el guitarrista.

—…Applejack… —dijo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez. —¿A ti te gusta Flash? —soltó de repente.

Los ojos verdes de Applejack se abrieron en sorpresa y de nueva cuenta maldijo sus nulas habilidades de actuación.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

—Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que me preguntas eso y te vi muy interesada. Pensé que tal vez podrías, no sé, sentir algo por él.

Applejack bufó negando con la cabeza. Eso se ganaba por andar con sus payasadas y no hablar con la verdad.

—Sunset, no es nada de lo que tú crees, pero —se detuvo pensando cual era la mejor manera de decirle a su amiga. —La verdad es…

—¡Chicas! —gritó una voz a los lejos. Ambas voltearon la mirada para encontrarse con Rarity que caminaba hacia ellas.

—Hola Rarity —saludaron ambas a la recién llegada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí paradas? Las clases ya van a comenzar —respondió empujándolas hacia dentro del edificio mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa a su amiga rubia.

"Lo vi todo y eres pésima actriz" leyó Applejack en los labios de su amiga y no pudo, innegablemente, de darle la razón.

—Estábamos hablando sobre chicos Rarity…

—Las charlas después querida, ahora es tiempo de ir a clases.

Tanto Applejack como Sunset la miraron con sorpresa. La pelirroja preguntándose qué mosquito les había picado a sus amigas y la rubia quien era la pésima actriz.

Las clases corrieron como de costumbre, una tras otra mientras ella intentaba capturar tanta información como podía, sin embargo aquella pequeña conversación con sus amigas venía a su mente a cada momento y la actitud extraña de ellas no hacía sino acrecentar su curiosidad. Incluso podía apostar que Applejack le lanzaba miradas constantes que no sabía cómo traducir; era una actitud extraña y sinceramente apostaba toda su magia a que si Rarity estuviera en su salón, no sentiría una sino dos miradas en la nuca que le erizaban los vellos de la piel.

—Bien, esto ya es extraño —dijo Sunset al confrontar a su rubia amiga. —Primero estas toda nerviosa y después me preguntas sobre mi antigua relación con Flash; ¿qué está sucediendo?

Applejack se vio en una encrucijada. No había previsto que Sunset descubriera toda su mala actuación y la cuestionara tan directamente. ¿Dónde estaba Rarity cuando se le necesitaba?

—…¿de qué hablas? —Applejack esquivó su mirada una vez más lo que la hizo enfadar.

—De la mañana, de que parece no has dormido en toda la noche, de que estabas muy nerviosa y no has parado de mirarme en todas estas horas —dijo para levantar el rostro de la rubia y verla a los ojos. —Tú quieres decirme algo.

Applejack tragó saliva. Quería ayudar a su hermano, pero decirle la verdad a Sunset no haría sino asustarla y seguramente, de hacerlo, toda posibilidad de juntarla con su hermano se iría a la basura. Necesitaba distraerla con algo, cualquier cosa… lo que fuera.

—¡Eyy! —llamó Rainbow Dash al salir de su salón. —¿Qué hacen?

—Oh, Rainbow —suspiró Applejack aliviada. —Acompáñanos a la cafetería…

Y sin más la tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella dejando a Sunset con la palabra en la boca. Applejack volteó la mirada y pudo ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga pelirroja.

—Tú también Sunset, vamos —dijo Applejack a lo lejos.

Sunset la miro dudosa. A cada momento Applejack estaba más misteriosa y esquiva. No creía que fuera algo grave pero su amiga tenía algo y ese algo tenía que ver con ella. Lo averiguaría y le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, aunque Applejack no confiara del todo, haría lo que pudiera para demostrarle que era digna de su confianza.

Aceleró el paso y las alcanzó antes de llegar a la cafetería. Cuando entraron pudieron ver al resto de sus amigas que ya se encontraban en una mesa. Se dirigieron hacia ellas y después del saludo normal tomaron asiento. Sunset observó a Applejack quien participaba en la charla alegre, sabía que su problema no era grave así que ella también se tranquilizó un poco. Applejack se lo contaría cuando estuviera lista y ella estaría ahí para ayudarla.

—Chicas que bueno que llegan —dijo Rarity después de saludarlas. —Les contaba a las chicas sobre un chico de otro colegio me invitó a salir.

Applejack le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y Rarity le sonrió en respuesta. El plan estaba en marcha.

—En lo personal, el chico me pareció atractivo —continuo. —Sin embargo no lo conocía del todo, necesito saber cómo es antes de dar un paso tan importante como entablar una relación.

Todas asintieron en respuesta ante su observación.

—A mí, por ejemplo, me agradan los chicos educados y refinados. Que sean cultos y sobre todo que sepan escuchar. Applejack, ¿qué fue lo que te atrajo de tu novio?

—¿Qué? —preguntó la recién nombrada. No se esperaba que fuera participe de la treta. —Ehmm… no se la verdad.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo también quiero saber! —dijo Pinkie sin notar lo avergonzada que se encontraba su amiga.

—Bueno… —respondió ella esquivando las miradas de sus amigas. —Supongo que fue su siempre semblante tranquilo y la terquedad con la que siempre hace las cosas que él cree correctas… pero ¿y a ti Pinkie?

—¡A mí me gustaría que fuera superfiestero y muy alegre! —dijo la chica de cabello rosa. —¡Y que le gusten los dulces y que le guste hablar mucho y reír!

Todas sonrieron conociendo de antemano la respuesta. —¿Y tú querida? —preguntó de nuevo Rarity hacia Fluttershy que se sonrojo un poco al saberse en centro de atención.

—Oh cielos, yo no sabría… no he pensado eso en realidad.

—No te preocupes terroncito —calmó Applejack. —No tienes que responder.

—¡Vamos! Yo también quiero saber Fluttershy —dijo Rainbow.

—Rainbow, no podemos obligarla si no quiere —dijo Rarity. —Además, no necesitamos preguntarte querida, alguien me contó que estuviste en una cita con cierto deportista peliazul el día de ayer.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rainbow Dash se sonrojo y desvió su mirada. —¡No fue una cita!

—¿A no? ¿Entonces que fue?

—Pues… fue… ¡sólo fue un descanso de mis estudios! Necesitaba distraerme, me dolía la cabeza y Soarin apareció, sólo eso.

Rarity la observó suspicaz. No estaba segura sin Rainbow mentía del todo, pero ese misterio lo resolvería otro día. Ahora su interés estaba puesto en la única pelirroja del grupo.

—Está bien cariño. ¿Y tú Sunset? ¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan?

Sunset se sorprendió cuando le dirigieron esa pregunta. Si era sincera consigo misma no lo sabía y la idea no había rondado su cabeza. Era cierto que había sido novia de Flash, pero no porque lo quisiera como su pony especial, sino que fue por elevar su ego y tener algo con el chico más popular del colegio.

—No lo había pensado en realidad —respondió sinceramente. —Mi primera relación no fue lo que debería haber sido.

Rarity se sintió mal por preguntar en ese momento. No había pensado que su amiga todavía se sentía mal hablando de su pasado.

—Oh lo siento querida, no era mi intención.

Sunset negó restándole importancia. La charla había terminado y el buen ánimo se había esfumado. Se recriminó su propia debilidad, debía haber contestado algo, lo que fuera para que ellas no se sintieran mal.

—Pero supongo que me gustan los chicos tranquilos y optimistas —dijo resuelta. Sus amigas la miraron y ella les sonrió. —Alguien que me brinde su amistad sin importarle mi pasado.

Applejack y Rarity sonrieron al mismo tiempo. No era mucha la información que habían obtenido, pero era un buen comienzo, les había dado algunas esperanzas.

 ** _~CONTINUARA~_**

 ** _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? De aqui en adelante es cuando comienza lo mejor, las confusiones, los dolores de cabeza y lo mejor, los sentimientos desbordantes de cada uno de los protagonistas._**

 ** _Agradezco a aquellos que aun siguen la historia. Esto, a fin de cuentas, es para ustedes. Nos leeremos, cuidence ¿vale?_**

 ** _Atte. Aspros_**


	8. Perfectos entendimientos

**Si, se que me tardé un poquito; bueno, si me tarde mucho, lo lamento. De nueva cuenta no hay excusas para la tardanza, supongo que no estuve del todo inspirado. Pero no los aburro mas, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **Como siempre digo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP:FiM, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_**

" _Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"_

 **8.- Perfectos entendimientos**

Esa mañana se vio a sí mismo como si de un día normal se tratase. Durante los últimos dos días después de haber tomado su decisión se había visto concentrándose en sus actividades escolares, trabajando en la granja, leyendo algún comic o alguna que otra novela; en resumen, había intentado distraerse con cualquier cosa para no pensar en ella.

Y había funcionado hasta cierto punto. Enfocarse en los ejercicios de matemáticas o los resúmenes de historia. Incluso podría decir que participaba más en clase ahora que no se andaba distrayendo a cada rato. Y en las noches, cuando era el momento predilecto para pensar e imaginar, simplemente se encontraba demasiado agotado para poder hacer algo más que dejarse arropar por el fresco viento de la noche y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Incluso por algún golpe de suerte o la benevolencia de algún dios, no la encontró en los pasillos o el comedor; siempre hallaba un modo de evitarla por algún imprevisto o por un mero golpe de suerte.

Sin embargo y pese a todos sus intentos, se sentía extraño. Incluso se sentía más raro que antes, cuando lidiaba con aquel amargo sentimiento que embotaba sus sentidos y le inundaba el corazón. No sabía cómo describirlo, era como si estuviera desanimado, nostálgico o alguna cosa así, y eso en verdad le molestaba. Conocía la razón, pero aceptarla sólo haría que regresara a donde estaba antes.

Como todos los días desde que tomara su decisión, salió al receso directo al comedor para comprar su almuerzo y salir pitando de ahí. Por un lado no le gustaba estar con mucha gente alrededor y menos cuando se sentara donde fuera, tenía una perfecta vista de Applejack y sus amigas.

Compró lo necesario y salió de las instalaciones para dirigirse hacia su lugar preferido. Un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles en la parte posterior del colegio; un lugar que pocos conocían y sabían disfrutar como él. Tomó asiento a la sombra de un árbol recargándose contra el tronco y a lo lejos pudo observar la escuela y a muchos otros estudiantes.

Muchos de ellos reunidos en grupos variados, todos disfrutando el día como debía hacer cualquier adolescente. Los chicos riéndose de manera escandalosa de alguna broma dicha, un grupo de chicas cotilleando por aquí y por allá, lanzando miradas indiscretas hacia uno que otro alumno, algún grupillo de chicos jugando cartas o algún deporte. Todos tenían amigos y disfrutaban tenerlos consigo la mayor parte del tiempo, todos excepto el.

Y no le molestaba en absoluto. Sacó los audífonos de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta y conectándolas a su celular comenzó el reproductor de música.

Este era su día a día, su credo y la manera más amena de almorzar; al son de las canciones de "The Killers", "The last goodnight" o "Skillet"; disfrutando del cálido viento de la mañana y de la cómoda sensación del pasto debajo de sus piernas.

Ahí en su lugar preferido, siempre observando y entreteniéndose de las peripecias de los demás, pensando y observando siempre más allá de lo que él podía ver y ellos podían mostrar.

Fue ahí cuando su atención se centró en alguien en especial.

A lo lejos, justo en la entrada del edificio encontró a una cabizbaja Sunset Shimmer que salía hacia el patio, respondiendo al saludo de unos cuantos y dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño quiosco cerca del campo de futbol.

No la conocía en absoluto debía admitir, sin embargo se le hacía intrigante todo aquel suceso de la magia y las transformaciones que ella y las demás sufrieron hace ya algunos meses. Además, estaba también aquel cambio tan drástico en su actitud para con los demás. Era extraña, sumamente extraña y para él, que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, observarla a lo lejos se le hacía entretenido.

La recordaba como la chica sarcástica y algo cruel; una mujer que gustaba ser el centro de atención sin importarle los métodos usados para conseguirlo. Incluso había escuchado alguna vez que maltrataba físicamente a varios chicos y eso, pese a jamás subestimar la fuerza de una fémina, se le hacía sorprendente.

Pero lo más raro es que de un día para otro, se había vuelto buena. La antes cruel reina de hielo era ahora una chica amable y solidaria; ayudaba a quien lo necesitase, aun sin siquiera pedírselo, siempre estaba ahí con una sonrisa para quien lo necesitase. Participaba en las actividades de muchos clubs y apoyaba como nadie a sus amigas.

Y aunque de una extraña manera los recuerdos de esa noche le resultaban borrosos, sabía que Sunset había sido derrotada de alguna manera y ahora buscaba reivindicarse con todas aquellas acciones.

" _Tal vez solo busca ser mejor"_ pensó para sus adentros. Y eso era algo admirable, porque era algo que todos debían hacer siempre. Sin embargo también sabía que el camino no era difícil, para nadie, ni para ella ni para el mismo.

Lo veía en sus ojos; cuando todos los demás le daban la espalda y nadie la veía. Ahí era cuando la luz de su mirada opacaba por la culpa, cuando el peso de sus errores doblaba su espalda y la obligaba a sumirse en remordimientos que, solo por el hecho de querer repararlos, no merecía.

Y ahí estaba el, viéndola a lo lejos. Observando como alguno de sus amigos se acercaba hasta ella y le hacía brillar los ojos, para que estos después volvieran a sumirse en la sombra de su propio dolor. A fin de cuentas, Sunset Shimmer era alguien similar a él; una buena actriz capaz de engañar a todos los demás para que no la vieran quebrarse bajo el enorme peso que cargaba.

¿Podría ayudarla?

Tan pronto la idea llegó la desechó. Él solo era un espectador; alguien que no debía influir en la vida de aquella chica. Para eso estaba su familia, sus amigas, cualquier otra persona, no alguien como él que estaba tan roto que no tenía reparo.

Sin embargo, la idea estaba ahí, dentro de sí y a cada momento obtenía más fuerza. Él no era alguien que se metiera en la vida de los demás, pero también era cierto que no soportaba ver a nadie sufriendo y menos cuando este era alguien que no lo merecía.

Todos tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad y creía que Sunset todavía no lo creía del todo.

Big Macintosh se levantó dando un largo suspiro, guardando el almuerzo a medio comer en su mochila y dirigiéndose hacia la chica pelirroja, preguntándose en sus adentros en que rayos se estaba metiendo.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

Salió del edificio preguntándose cuando acabaría todo aquel teatro que se había formado en torno a ella. Se sentía mal consigo misma, porque a pesar de querer ser amable, de querer ayudarlos a todos, de sonreír a cada momento, aun veía a su alrededor ceños fruncidos, miradas con algún atisbo de miedo o rencor e incluso algunas veces podía escuchar insultos hacia su persona.

Se lo merecía con creces, después de todo se lo había ganado a pulso. Pero creía que para estos momentos ya habría sido aceptada por todos, que no sería tratada como la antigua Sunset Shimmer. Pero la realidad se esforzaba por mostrarle lo ingenua que era, sin importar su inteligencia o madurez, le dolía que sus intentos fueran en vano.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer abatida en aquel quisco que estaba algo alejado. Aquí no muchos podrían verla y eso al menos era un consuelo, porque no podía permitirse mostrarse así frente a nadie. Los pocos que la apreciaban podrían preocuparse y aquellos que aun sentían rencor hacia ella, solo se burlarían.

Era horrible actuar una vida donde tenía las mejores amigas y era feliz, donde no tenía preocupaciones o algún problema que mancillara su felicidad, sin embargo esa era su vida, solo una obra de teatro mal actuada donde su personaje sonreía a todos con la esperanza de remendar los errores del pasado y el miedo perenne de no conseguirlo nunca.

Si se mantenía de pie aun, era por el apoyo de sus amigas que le dieron una nueva oportunidad, algo que nadie más había hecho. No tenía nada más, no tenía familia ni aquí en la tierra ni en Equestria y pese a que sabía la princesa Celestia seria benevolente con ella, no tenía el valor de mostrar su cara después de todo lo que hizo.

Este era su castigo y debía sufrir como tal, aunque le costara horrores y estuviera a punto de llorar en cualquier momento, debía ser fuerte, por ella misma por sus amigas…

Un pañuelo entró de pronto en su campo visual sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada hacia su lado y se encontró con un chico alto de cabello corto y naranja que le sonreía suavemente.

El chico volvió a tenderle el pequeño pañuelo y ella le miro extrañada. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y se sorprendió al encontrar pequeñas gotas que recorrían sus mejillas. Había estado llorando sin darse cuenta.

—…Disculpa —dijo ella evitando su mirada. No podía creer que había bajado la guardia y que alguien la había visto llorar. Si él se lo contaba sus amigas ellas se preocuparían y comenzarían a cuestionarla de mil maneras sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía es que ese chico le sonreía amigablemente, como si quisiera ayudarla.

El chico volvió a mover su mano instándole a tomar el pequeño pañuelo y ella respondió agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

Ambos guardaron silencio sin saber que decir. El con la duda de sus propias acciones y ella insegura ante el sorprendente acto de alguien tendiéndole la mano. Sunset lo miró de reojo, intentando recordar si en alguna otra ocasión lo había visto, sus pantalones de mezclilla, su camisa blanca y su chaqueta roja, su cabello corto y naranja, sus ojos verdes y unas pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas.

—¡Tu eres el hermano de Applejack! —dijo ella de pronto. —Disculpa que no te reconociera, nunca te has juntado con nosotras. Disculpa que hallas tenido que verme así, no sé lo que me paso, pero gracias.

Big Macintosh asintió. No le creía en absoluto, sabia porque había estado llorando pero era obvio que no se lo diría, no a un extraño como el al menos.

—Perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Big Macintosh.

Ella lo miro esperando que dijera algo mas pero luego de unos interminables segundos se dio cuenta que no lo haría. Se sintió un poco incomoda al no saber que poder decir frente a él y más aún por como él la halló. Volteó la mirada al notar la profundidad con la que él la veía, por alguna razón la ponía nerviosa, como si pudiera ver dentro de ella, sus secretos sus miedos; la veía como si fuera un libro abierto.

El sonido de la campana se dejó escuchar a lo lejos y Sunset dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones aliviada. No tendría que dar explicaciones vergonzosas a un chico que apenas y conocía su nombre. Volteó a verlo y lo encontró con la vista al cielo, como si no hubiera escuchado la campana. Únicamente estaba ahí sentado, ignorándola por completo.

—¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó ella curiosa al no ver atisbo de movimiento. Él le regresó la mirada y sonrió. Golpeó ligeramente el asiento a su lado invitándola a sentarse y ella no pudo más que intrigarse. Literalmente la estaba invitando a saltarse las clases.

Ella giró su cabeza a todos lados, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían ingresado al edificio. Miro de nueva cuenta al chico que la invitaba a sentarse y la duda la asaltó. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Asintió a la pregunta muda y tomó asiento a su lado. El volvió la vista al cielo y ella siguió su mirada. No había más que nubes blancas moviéndose lentamente. Le miro alzando una ceja dudosa de su elección. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el regresó su mirada a ella y le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—Deberías perdonarte —dijo él de pronto ganándose su atención.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella al no hallar que mas decir.

El guardó silencio y ella lo observó incrédula. ¿Acaso el sabia? Pero ella lo había ocultado bien, engaño a todo el colegio; había jugado bien sus cartas para que nadie descubriera su dolor. Incluso sus amigas jamás habían cuestionado nada más, no era posible que un desconocido lo descubriera.

—…No sé de qué hablas —respondió ella evitando su mirada.

Big Mac miro al cielo. Sabía que podría ayudarla, ella no estaba tan rota como él.

—Todos cometemos errores y tus estas intentando reparar los tuyos; ya no necesitas sentirte culpable.

Sunset se levantó de manera abrupta preguntándose como aquel chico la había descubierto, siquiera si era tan obvia para que alguien más lo hubiera notado. El miedo a las consecuencias la inundo y pronto el enfado tomó lugar en su mente. Ella tenía una responsabilidad, tenía represalias por las cosas malas que hizo y ahora este chico se presentaba como si la conociera de siempre.

—Tú no puedes decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer —espetó ella con furia contenida volviéndolo a mirar. El no había apartado la mirada y la observaba fijamente a los ojos.

Big Mac ya se esperaba esta reacción. Ella se sentía demasiado culpable y por tanto tiempo se había puesto en el papel de mártir que ahora no aceptaba el perdón. En definitiva, esa chica quería ganarse a pulso la redención de sus actos.

Y eso solo lo hacía admirarla un poco más.

—Conmigo no tienes que ocultarte mas —respondió simplemente. Ella no aceptaría su perdón porque el no tenía nada que disculparle, sin embargo y pese a ello, podía brindarle una mano para que ella pudiera dejar salir aquella presión que la estaba abrumando y llevando al borde de la locura. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Sunset se quedó nuevamente sin palabras. ¿Quién era ese chico que ahora le sonreía? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta y estaba más confundida que nunca. Parecía conocerla e incluso parecía querer ayudarla, pero ¿por qué? No le conocía y ella jamás le había ayudado… ¿y si era una trampa? ¿y si solo quería hacerla sufrir como todos aquellos que aún le insultaban… como todos aquellos que robaban sus cosas?

Ya no quería eso… —No… yo no quiero… —ya no quería sufrir más; quería un poco de la felicidad de la que todos presumían, de la que todos tenían pintada en sus rostros. Quería sonreír de forma sincera sin ocultarse más bajo una máscara, quería aceptar el perdón que él le estaba ofreciendo, con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su corazón.

Big Macintosh se levantó alarmado frente a ella al ver de nueva cuenta las lágrimas correr. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho. Sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse; sacar todas esas lágrimas que tenía acumuladas durante tanto tiempo y que por una o varias razones había ocultado.

No le importó si había alguien que pudiera verlos; ahora, Sunset le necesitaba y él era el único que podía brindarle ese pequeño puerto seguro donde atracar.

—Está bien —susurró el a su oído. —No hay más por que sufrir.

Sunset no dejo de llorar ni siquiera al sentirse en los cálidos brazos del muchacho. Y mientras se permitía entregarse al llanto, agradeció en silencio aquello que durante tiempo había necesitado. Aquellas palabras, aquel abrazo cálido y protector, aquella muestra de un perdón venido del lugar menos esperado. Enterró su cara en la chaqueta roja del chico y se permitió dejar salir todo aquello que le hiciera sufrir y la idea de estar a la vista de muchos jamás le pudo importar menos, porque ahora sabía que Big Macintosh la conocía más que nadie, sin saber la razón pero que, aun así, con misterio y todo, le agradaba.

Poco a poco el llanto fue disminuyendo hasta terminar en pequeños sollozos. Big Macintosh se sintió bien consigo mismo al sentir que ella, poco a poco se calmaba. Sus manos recorrían suavemente la espalda femenina brindándole suaves caricias y las palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera el pensarlo demasiado.

Sunset se separó un poco de el con los ojos ocultos tras el flequillo. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Apenas conocía al hermano de Applejack y había llorado en su pecho, abrazada a él, en un contacto tan íntimo que pronto la hizo sonrojarse. Observó la zona de su ropa donde había llorado y se avergonzó al encontrarla empapada con sus lágrimas. Alzó la mirada esperando encontrar un ceño fruncido o un gesto de asco pero en cambio, se encontró con una nueva sonrisa más grande que las anteriores.

—Yo… disculpa… no era mi intención —sus palabras se atoraban en su boca al sentirse tan azorada y la calidez en sus mejillas no disminuía en absoluto. De repente, unos cálidos dedos posados en su barbilla la obligaron a alzar la mirada. Ahí, frente a ella, Big Macintosh limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos en una caricia que a ella le produjo un hormigueo extraño en todo el cuerpo.

No sabía que estaba pasando, ni siquiera sabía que era todo aquello que estaba comenzando a sentir en sus piernas, su estómago y su pecho. Sus mejillas seguían calientes y su cerebro apenas y podía cavilar algo más que palabras revueltas y sin sentido.

—Descuida —respondió el atrayendo su atención. —Todo está bien.

Ella lo observó, ya sin saber que esperar del extraño chico. —…¿Por qué? —preguntó insegura. Quería saber las razones, quería conocer por qué le estaba ayudando cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo.

El no respondió al momento. Pensó su respuesta detenidamente ganándose la duda de ella y cuando Sunset estaba a punto de sentir que se moriría de ansiedad él la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Tú más que nadie merece una segunda oportunidad.

Y como si de un hechizo se tratara, Sunset sintió algo cálido en su pecho, algo agradable ante las palabras de Big Mac. La sonrisa de él se contagió en su rostro y no supo si fue el momento o la situación, pero ella creyó en sus palabras, que el podría ayudarla a ser merecedora de aquella segunda oportunidad.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Les seré sincero, la historia ha tomado su propio camino y ha dejado de estar en mis manos (no literalmente). Ahora Sunset Shimmer no quiere dejar mi mente y se ha posicionado en un lugar de peso en esta historia. ¿Quieren que les sea sincero? No tengo idea de como va a terminar, ¿que prefieren ustedes? ¿Un MacDash o un SunMac? En lo personal me fascinan ambas parejas, así que no se como vaya a terminar esta historia. Lo que si les puedo adelantar es que se vienen las escenas de las confusiones sentimentales, los nuevos descubrimientos y claro, mis preferidos, las escenas de celos.**

 **Nos leeremos luego, ¿vale? Cuidence mucho.**

 **Atte. Aspros**


	9. Perfectos desconocidos

**¡Por fin! Aquí estamos ya con el siguiente capitulo. Si, tarde un poco pero no abandonare a este bebe. Como siempre digo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP:FiM, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** _Porque ambos eran imperfectos, llenos de virtudes y sobretodo de defectos, que mostraban y ocultaban por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran similares; unos perfectos incompatibles._

 ** _Perfectos incompatibles_**

" _Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"_

 **9.- Perfectos desconocidos**

Ese día las clases no le parecieron interesantes a pesar de la importancia de los temas vistos. Nunca se había considerado alguien con un elevado coeficiente intelectual, de hecho, estudiaba mucho para mantener su excelente promedio. Sin embargo, tenía momentos en los que podía darse el lujo de alejar sus pensamientos de las tediosas materias, poner sobre la mesa todos sus problemas y autoanalizara su situación.

Y desde que se había dado cuenta de su enamoramiento por Rainbow, hacer eso se volvió bastante frecuente. Más aun cuando Soarin se sumó a la ecuación y logró en minutos lo que el no pudo hacer en meses. De hecho, aun sentía ese escozor en el pecho de ver a la chica de cabello multicolor al lado del jugador de futbol.

Y para agravar más la situación. Sunset Shimmer se había agregado a toda la mezcla de manera bastante drástica, algo que el no predijo en ningún momento. Y no era que la chica pelirroja le desagradara, para nada, pero jamás creyó que con ese intercambio de palabras que tuvieron hace un par de días fuera suficiente para que esta lo considerara su amigo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y observó todos los mensajes que Sunset había enviado en aquel fin de semana. Sabía que ella, aunque se negara a admitirlo, estaba buscando más amigos como una manera de redimir sus acciones, personas que confiaran en ella ciegamente y en quienes confiar y los más de veinte mensajes eran fiel prueba de ello.

Preguntas cotidianas como "¿Cómo te va?" o "¿Cómo has estado?" eran algo usual en una relación de amistad, de hecho, eran protocolarias en todo inicio de conversación. Sin embargo, que ella le escribiera con total confianza (omitiendo el hecho de conocer su número de celular) le había sorprendido en demasía. Pudo haber escrito a cualquiera de sus amigas: Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy o incluso su hermana, pero le escribió a él; a un total desconocido que lo único que hizo fue tenderle la mano en aquel momento.

Tal vez Sunset no necesitara grandes cosas para comenzar una amistad ni grandes muestras de afecto para sentir aprecio por alguien y eso hasta cierto punto lo sorprendía. Confiar en alguien tan rápido era simplemente ridículo, demasiado ingenuo para alguien como él. Tenía amigos, hombres, que le habían preguntado si quería salir a jugar futbol, a pescar, a jugar videojuegos, pero ninguno de ellos preguntaba cómo estaba o si todo estaba bien y dudaba en serio que alguno de ellos lo fuera a hacer.

Aunque claro, agradecía su preocupación, no muchas personas preguntaban cómo estaba o como se sentía. Se sentía halagado por el interés de la pelirroja, pero también una gran parte de si deseaba que aquellos mensajes vinieran de Rainbow, no de Sunset.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable para con la pelirroja.

El sonido del timbre retumbó en todo el edificio dando por finalizada las clases del día. Big Mac alzó la mirada y solo pudo observar como el profesor en turno limpiaba el pizarrón llevándose la opción de copiar algunos apuntes. Se levantó de su asiento y tomando su mochila al hombro se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. No tenía hambre, la situación con todo aquel embrollo de sentimientos lo había mantenido con poco apetito durante varios días, de hecho, apenas y probaba bocado alguno. Era mejor aprovechar el tiempo en algo productivo.

Se adentró al recinto solo con su libreta y libro de matemáticas. Era mejor repasar de una vez por no haber puesto atención a que más adelante se le acumulara todo aquello que se perdió en clases por estar pensando en aquella chica de cabello multicolor.

Atravesó los pasillos y la tranquilidad del lugar le hizo sonreír. Le gustaba la biblioteca, leer en silencio o con sus audífonos puestos era algo que le permitía alejarse de sus problemas y ser algo más. Incluso alguna vez leyó que "quien lee, vive muchas vidas, no solo una". Si era así, él podía decir que había tenido miles de aventuras a lo largo de tantas vidas.

Afianzó sus cosas y se dirigió a su lugar favorito. Una mesa que se hallaba cerca de la ventana donde la luz del sol entraba en una posición perfecta y desde donde el atardecer bañaba de un bello color caoba y dorado la estancia. Mas sin embargo, cuando llego, no fue la belleza del lugar ni la tranquilidad de la estancia lo que le robó el aliento.

Frente a él, mirando hacia el exterior se encontraba aquella chica que tercamente se negaba a abandonar cada uno de sus pensamientos, mandando al infierno cada uno de sus intentos por olvidarla y robándole, una vez más, unos latidos.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando borrar lo que podría ser una ilusión de su subconsciente. Pero Rainbow Dash seguía ahí, en contra de todas las posibilidades de hallaba ahí, frente a él. No en el campo de futbol o con sus amigas, ni siquiera en una cita con el odioso de Soarin, sino ahí a su alcance.

Dio un paso hacia el frente dispuesto a saludarla cuando el miedo saltó en su contra. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Hola Rainbow" era una buena opción, pero estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera lo conocía, probablemente ni sabría su nombre; con suerte lo relacionaría con Applejack y así podrían entablar una conversación, pero ¿y si no? quedaría como un raro y ella podría molestarse en irse.

Retrocedió un poco ante la inusitada idea del rechazo y se maldijo un poco por su torpeza cuando su hombro golpeo un estante llamando la atención de la chica de cabello multicolor. Ambos cruzaron miradas y el sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones en una ausencia absoluta de palabras. Quiso saludar, decir algo, lo que fuera, pero la sorpresa le había tomado desprevenido. Tanto tiempo creyéndose capaz de actuar normal e indiferente en su presencia y solo bastaba una mirada de aquellos ojos amatista para volverlo un manojo de nervios sin la capacidad de hablar.

—Oh, hey Big Mac —saludó ella alzando su mano. —¿Vienes a estudiar también?

El solo asintió intentando ignorar la dicha que sintió al saber que ella conocía su nombre. Le sorprendió mucho en realidad ya que hacía muchos años que mantuvieron una conversación y sus encuentros desde ese entonces, se perdieron en el olvido, o al menos para ella ya que el los mantenía fielmente en su mente.

—Ven, siéntate —invitó ella indicándole el asiento justo enfrente. —Este lugar es bastante solitario, si no converso sobre algo me aburro.

Comenzó a dar pasos titubeantes en su dirección hasta colocarse en el asiento libre frente a ella. Abrió su libreta simplemente para no tener que mirarla ahí frente a él, para aparentar que sus ojos no se dirigían constantemente hacia su persona.

—¿Estas repasando temas de matemáticas? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Eeyup.

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta y el no pudo sino volver a apreciar lo bella que se veía. Era extraño en verdad, como él podía significar absolutamente nada para ella y, para él, ella era más que todo. Era, hasta cierto punto, algo irónico.

Ella desvió la mirada, pensativa y él pudo observar que ciertamente esquivaba su mirada, como si no estuviera segura de lo que pudiera decir a continuación; estaba nerviosa.

—Big Mac —llamó ella sin mirarlo a la cara. —¿Crees que puedas enseñarme?

—¿Tienes problemas con los números? —preguntó, más que nada por iniciar una conversación.

—Digamos que tengo que obtener la calificación más alta en el próximo examen de matemáticas.

El asintió. Y lleno de un valor salido de sus más profundos y delirantes sueños, se levantó y se acercó hasta ella, para sentarse a su lado y así, comenzar a explicarle aquellos ejercicios de la manera más sencilla que conocía.

Era extraño en verdad. Conocerla tanto y tan poco a la vez; observarla desde lejos y aprender cada uno de sus gestos y su significado, maravillarse con cada nuevo brillo que descubría en su persona y enamorarse más aun con solo estar a su lado. Observar grandes aspectos que los demás podían notar y al mismo tiempo notar pequeños detalles que a los ojos de un buen observador no se podían escapar.

Desde su gran competitividad y amor por los deportes hasta aquella reticencia a pedir ayuda. Desde su amor por las carreras de autos hasta la forma en la que estiraba piernas y brazos para abarcar toda la mesa cuando estaba aburrida. Grandes y pequeños detalles que el conocía y la definían como la Rainbow Dash que él amaba. La forma en que mordía el lápiz cuando un problema de matemáticas se le dificultaba o la forma en que acomodaba su cabello detrás de la oreja cuando se salía del nudo.

Desde su obstinación hasta su gusto extremo por la sidra de manzana. Pequeñas y grandes características que muchos y pocos podían notar en su persona y la hacían más que especial a sus ojos.

—Lo siguiente que debes hacer es buscar un común denominador.

—¿Y eso es?

—Simple, un número que pueda dividir a los demás.

Y así, entre números, borrones y fuertes gruñidos por parte de la chica, se pasaron la tarde repasando apuntes de matemáticas, con el indicando que hacer, como hacerlo y ella preguntando de vez en cuando, razonando cada una de sus palabras y sin darse cuenda, la tarde comenzó a mostrarse a través de la ventana llamando la atención de ambos.

—Vaya, se hizo tarde. No me di cuenta.

—Sí.

Bic Mac observó atento el atardecer con sentimientos encontrados, no queriendo dentro de sí que este momento llegara para así estar más tiempo con ella. Ella cerró su libreta y el imitó su acción sin quererlo, intentando retrasar aquel fortuito encuentro que sabía no se volvería a repetir.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó ella alegre y el asintió.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a la salida y mientras avanzaban Bic Mac se preguntaba ¿por qué se manejaba con tanta familiaridad con él? Seguramente Applejack le había hablado de su hermano, ella lo había visto por ahí o alguna cosa menor, pero ahí dentro se mostraron como amigos de toda la vida, cuando el solo tenía en sus recuerdos una sola conversación.

—Eres muy callado, ¿lo sabias? —afirmó ella observándolo divertida.

—Lo siento —respondió el avergonzado.

—No te disculpes, es parte de tu personalidad. De hecho siempre fuiste así, ¿recuerdas hace unos años cuando nos conocimos? Tuviste que amenazarte para que me dejaras ayudarte.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro, fue la primera vez que hablamos —respondió ella con sinceridad. —Y verte caer fue muy gracioso.

Y ante su contagiosa risa el también sonrió divertido. Inundado por un sentimiento cálido que le nacía en el pecho y se le escapaba por la voz. Observó a la alegre Rainbow y se dio cuenta que, pese a conocerla un poco más, aun había muchas cosas por descubrir en toda esa caja de sorpresas que era esa chica.

—Tienes razón, fue muy gracioso.

—¿Verdad? Tal vez algún día vuelva a ayudarte.

—No gracias —bromeó.

Y ambos rieron, manteniendo las bromas hasta llegar a la calle donde sabían debían despedirse. Pero esta vez era diferente para él. Ya no había tristeza porque sabía que el encuentro, todos los encuentros significaban algo y que podía haber más. Tan solo debía dar el primer paso.

—¿Quieres que repasemos mañana?

—Claro que sí, toda ayuda es bienvenida.

Tal vez no debía sentirse tan feliz por compartir un momento tan mundano como ese al lado de Rainbow, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, estar con ella era especial, fuera en la biblioteca, caminando en la calle o cualquier otro lugar.

Ahora estaba seguro que ya no eran tan desconocidos.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

Llegó a su casa poco después de la salida del colegio. Ninguna de sus amigas optó por hacer algo por lo que tenía la tarde libre para estudiar un poco aquellas materias que se le dificultaban. Entró en el pequeño departamento y como era costumbre, nadie la saludó al entrar.

Miró su hogar y lo encontró vacío, mas allá de la ausencia de objetos materiales, verlo así de solitario la hacía sentir extraña; después de devolver muchas de las cosas que obtuvo por mera vanidad gran parte de su hogar había quedado sin ningún tipo de adorno y viviendo únicamente con la beca del colegio solo le alcanzaba para comer sin pasar hambre y algún otro gusto, pero nada más. Era difícil, pero ser una buena persona siempre lo era. No podía irse por el camino fácil ahora que se reformó.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se recostó sobre su cama; aquella que le había costado tanto trabajo merecer y el único de sus lujos que aún se permitía poseer. Era en estos momentos cuando la idea de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo rondaba su mente, pero sabía que conseguirlo era difícil. Por mucho tiempo buscó pero así como intentó conseguir algún empleo fue rechazada en cada uno de ellos. Al parecer, en el mundo humano una chica de aparentemente dieciséis años era incapaz de realizar cualquier trabajo por pequeño que fuera.

Por tal motivo se había conformado con estudiar y volverse alguien en este mundo. No sabía si algún día podría regresar a Equestria, pero no podía esperar sin hacer nada; la posibilidad de permanecer en este mundo para siempre era palpable y si no quería pasar hambre y sufrimiento, tenía que esforzarse lo más que pudiera.

Twilight prometió que intentaría interceder por ella ante Celestia y eso lo agradecía en demasía, pero tampoco podía suplicar por un perdón que no merecía. E incluso aquí sus amigas la apoyaban como nadie más lo hacía; las cosas a fin de cuentas no eran tan oscuras como se podría creer. Tenía amigas que la querían mucho y también admitía con gusto que ahora también poseía un amigo bastante observador que logró ver a través de ella.

Big Macintosh la había asombrado ese día. Aquel chico silencioso que conocía como el hermano mayor de su amiga Applejack se acercó y no solo pudo ver a través de la máscara que ella misma se formó en todo ese tiempo, sino que también la reconfortó en gran medida y desde hace tiempo y gracias a él, pudo sentirse en paz consigo misma. Aun lo recordaba a la perfección; había sido un momento que ni siquiera con sus amigas o su antigua mentora pudo sentir.

Fue gracia a sus palabras que pudo darse cuenta que incluso aquellos que no conocía, podían perdonarla sin hacer nada a cambio, sin sacrificarse por ellos como tantas veces había hecho, y lo más importante, que ella merecía el perdón que hasta ese preciso momento no creía merecer. Fue su voz la que le hizo pensar en aquellos miedos que tanto tiempo estuvo guardando y en un acto tan simple y a la vez tan grande, su abrazo fue aquello que le permitió creer en una oportunidad.

Pero ahora, después de aquel encuentro, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ella regresó con sus amigas y el volvió a su sempiterna soledad, alejado de todos, como si aquel momento no hubiera significado nada.

Tal vez para Big Macintosh, ayudarla no significase tanto como significó para ella. Después de todo, él siempre fue alguien solitario que pasaba desapercibido para gran parte de la población estudiantil y, desafortunadamente, para ella. Tal vez, no era tan buena con eso de la amistad; habiendo tantas personas que se encerraban en la si mismas y que en su interior brillaban como el sol, solo esperando a que alguien pudiera brindarles una oportunidad.

Pero a pesar de eso, él estaba solo. Lo había visto muchas veces comer solo, mirar el patio desde la biblioteca o el aula, siempre solo. ¿Saber eso y no hacer nada la convertía a ella en una mala amiga? ¿Siquiera era su amiga?

Desde aquel momento, ella había intentado poco a poco acercarse, conocerlo más y así poder ser su amiga, por que para ella, él ya lo era. Con unos simples minutos se dio cuenta que él era un valioso amigo del que podría aprender muchas cosas y ella podría ayudarle a salir de aquella soledad en la que vivía.

Se levantó de su cama donde estuvo acostada desde que llegara a su departamento. Big Macintosh era un gran ejemplo a seguir; responsable, dedicado, amable y trabajador. No tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo así. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para estar descansando.

Tomó lo necesario y salió a la calle. No tenía que buscar algo muy ostentoso ni donde ganara miles, sino algo que la hiciera sentir que estaba siendo responsable, que la hiciera sentir bien. Avanzó por las aceras de la ciudad, observando escaparates y algunas cafeterías, algunas tiendas donde cualquier trabajo de medio tiempo no requiriera tener muchas habilidades o aptitudes.

Y aunque todo eso seguro estaba por debajo de su nivel, sabía que no podría conseguir algo más grande, al menos no ahora. Tenía que adaptarse a la situación y seguir buscando hasta encontrar algo mejor. No podía rendirse hasta sentirse bien consigo misma. La Sunset Shimmer de antes había desaparecido con todos sus engaños y malas actitudes, se le dieron nuevas oportunidades y tenía la esperanza para ser mejor.

Por eso, cuando aquel volante de brillante papel rosa golpeó su rostro, la sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por la incertidumbre.

—Oh, disculpa querida —dijo una anciana a su lado. —Los volantes se me cayeron y volaron con el viento.

Ella la observó notando que vestía un gran mandil de color amarillo y una red en la cabeza. Justo sobre su mano derecha cargaba una pequeña bandeja con algunos postres que a su criterio se veían bastante deliciosos y en la izquierda un puñado de papeles arrugados.

—No se preocupe señora, no sucedió nada —observó a la señora y por unos momentos su rostro le pareció familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto en algún lugar. —¿No necesita ayuda con eso? —La pregunta quizás le sonara obvia, se veía desde lejos que estar cargando la bandeja y lo que parecían ser volantes era complicado.

—Gracias querida, eres muy amable —respondió. —Si fueras tan amable de ayudarme con esto te estaría muy agradecida.

Sunset asintió y tomó la bandeja entre sus manos. Durante unos segundos pensó en aquella adicción que compartía con su antigua mentora por los dulces; al parecer su gusto no había disminuido en todo ese tiempo y cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir por la falta de alimento y por el antojo de los deliciosos postres no pudo sino sonrojarse avergonzada ante la risa divertida de la señora frente a ella.

—Si gustas puedes comer uno o dos querida —dijo ella comenzando a recoger los volantes que todavía podían servir. —Son muestras gratis.

Sunset asintió algo avergonzada pero aun así decidió probar. Frente a ella se hallaban galletas, pedazos de pastel y algunos dulces que en su vida había visto. Optó por los pasteles y cuando aquel pedacito de pan cubierto de jalea tocó su lengua, se sintió volar.

—¡Esto es delicioso! —dijo ella mientras masticaba haciendo sonreír mas a la ancianita que le agradeció mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—Gracias, es mi receta secreta —presumió cuando llegaron a un pequeño local. —Y esta es mi pastelería, aunque aún no le he puesto un nombre.

Sunset observó sobre la puerta de cristal una gran tabla de madera colgada donde debería ir el nombre del lugar. —Supongo que después se lo pondré, no me preocupare de eso ahora.

—Pero eso es muy importante señora —dijo Sunset cuando la anciana abrió la puerta.

—Oh por favor, no me llames así querida, me harás sentir más vieja de lo que soy —entró al pequeño local y la invitó a pasar. —Dime Granny.

Ambas entraron al lugar y Sunset quedo maravillada con la vista. Pequeñas mesas para dos o tres personas cerca de las ventanas con vista a la calle, taburetes cerca de una barra y el mostrador de cristal donde se hallaban variados postres que seducían a la vista y al paladar. Todo rodeado de un espacio acogedor, con pisos de madera y las paredes pintadas de un suave color crema.

—Es maravilloso —susurró ella al aire con la vista perdiéndose en el lugar. —Me encanta.

—Me halagas, pero solo es una forma de apoyar a la familia.

—¿Apoyar?

—Sí. Mi hijo maneja el negocio que sus padres dejaron y estudia al mismo tiempo —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes y la invitaba a sentarse a su lado. —Nos mantiene a todos, yo solo quiero ayudar.

Ambas sonrieron, una decidida y la otra inspirada. Tal vez las razones de ambas eran diametralmente diferentes, ella buscaba ayudar a su familia trabajando y ella intentaba perdonar sus pecados haciendo lo que pudiera. Tal vez podrían trabajar juntas.

—¿Y usted trabaja sola aquí? —preguntó Sunset alegre.

Si era sincera consigo misma, no vio a nadie en la tienda y la señora Granny tenía restos de dulce en su mandil. Quizá, por fin había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo.

 **~CONTINUARA~**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Valio la pena? No se adelanten chicos, el único enamorado aquí es Big Mac (aun) y las chicas, pues apenas están comenzando a notarlo. Esto ira lento, se los dije desde el comienzo. Así que hay que disfrutar.**

Muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de comentar: **ChrisKakis** , creo que halle mas que mi inspiración, tiempo para escribir. Espero que te agrade el capitulo. **Guest** , no tengo idea de como vaya a terminar, espero puedas seguir leyendo. **Skynife** , me alegra que te guste el SunMac, yo igual estoy disfrutando mucho escribir todo este enredo, espero te guste. **Kerix** , recuerdo tus sugerencias y descuida, ya tenia pensado meter todo eso de los celos jajajajaja, es una parte crucial de la historia. **Diox Fenix** , todos estamos iguales amigo, no se con quien se llevara mejor (deberíamos llevarlo a votación). **Filomental** , me halaga que siempre me dejes review, alguien tan grande como tu, es...simplemente genial. Me alegro que te gustara, siempre he notado a Big Mac como a alguien muy observador y asertivo, espero halla valido la pena. **Bronislaw Ulianov** , estamos igual amigo; al comienzo era un MacDash pero leí algunos fanfics, vi alguna imágenes y voala! Sucedió una explosión en mi cerebro de tal modo que ya no se como finalizara esta historia. **Fanatico Z** , tu review al comienzo me espanto pero seguí leyendo y vi que no tenia ese enfoque jajajajaja. Me alegro que te guste amigo, pero como dije, no se como terminara, pero veo que tu vas por el Sun Mac. Sigue leyendo para que veas como termina. **Sunny Honey** , no tienes idea como me alegran tus comentarios, sabes que me encanta leerte y si, Sunset es amor y vida! Espero te guste mucho este capitulo, las cosas comienzan apenas. **Alostt5** , espero te agrade el nuevo capitulo, la historia apenas comienza y veremos como la relación de estos dos comienza a aumentar. **Skull pyro** , vamos amigo, únete a un lado como todos (yo no dire mi lado por seguridad jajajaja). ¿Tambien has leido fanfics de Adventure Time? Debo decir que ese triangulo amoroso también me intriga. **James anderson** , si comenzamos algo lento, pero iremos poniéndole mas sabor conforme vaya avanzando la historia, faltan las confusiones, los celos, las inseguridades, los sonrojos jajajaja. **Neechan** , ya se que leíste mas por obligación que otra cosa, pero confió en que te halla intrigado y sigas leyendo. No se si terminara con un MacDash eh. **Noelia544** , las cosas van algo lentas, ellas apenas están notando al protagonista de la historia, no habrá amor a primera vista, soy mas de los que piensan que hay que sufrir un poquito jajajaja. Espero te halla gustado el capitulo.

 **Gracias a todos por comentar, ame sus reviews. Por cierto, ¿que les parece una votación? ¿Quien quiere MacDash? ¿Quien quiere SunMac? Esto no interferirá con el final, que vale decir, no se como sera. Todo dependerá de la suerte en realidad.**

 **¡Nos leeremos pronto! Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


End file.
